La dynastie des Lannister
by Cassiopee Lestrange
Summary: Plongé en plein cœur de la guerre des cinq rois, Tywin apprend qu'un complot est en place pour détruire la famille Lannister. Il fait alors appelle aux seules personnes capable de l'aider : Ses petits enfants. Il étaient sept. Sept comme les sept dieux de la foi. Sept comme les sept péchés et les sept vertus. Tywin leur avait personnellement apprit à jouer au jeu des trônes.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

**Tyarra**

Tyarra galopait à vive allure sur la route du roi. Le soleil était dur, la faim la tiraillait mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'arrêter quand la vie de son père était en jeu. A la minute où elle avait su que son père avait été capturé par Lady Stark, elle n'avait pas hésité à prendre un des meilleurs cheveux de l'écurie et d'aller en direction du Val. Bien sûr, d'après ce qui avait été rapporté, Lady Stark avait laissé entendre qu'elle amènerait Tyrion Lannister jusqu'à Winterfell, mais Tyarra était certaine du contraire.

Catelin Stark chercherait sans doute le soutien de sa soeur. Mais cette dernière était devenu folle, il y a bien longtemps. La jeune femme se souvenait de sa dernière visite à Port Réal il y a deux ans. La femme de la défunte main du roi, frôlait la paranoïa. Autant dire que Tyarra n'était pas sereine de laisser son père aux mains d'une telle femme. Elle aurait sans doute pu attendre sagement à Castral Roch mais elle détestait rester loin de l'action et surtout après avoir perdu sa mère, il était hors de question qu'elle perde aussi son père.

Après encore de longues heures, elle arriva enfin aux Eyrie. Elle se présenta devant la grande porte.

«Qui va là?» Demanda un des gardes.

«Je suis Tyarra Lannister, je souhaite avoir une audience avec Lady Arryn.»

Après que les gardes l'aient laissé passer, Tyarra avait encore dû galoper toute une journée et grimpé tout en haut d'une colline pour enfin accéder à la demeure ancestrale des Arryn. Elle fut conduit dans la salle de la porte. C'était une salle avec en plein milieu, une grande porte qui donnait sur le vide. La maison Arryn avait été réputé pendant longtemps pour punir leurs ennemis en les balançant par cette porte.

La salle était remplie de Seigneurs et de Dame du Vale. Ils ne l'intéressaient pas, elle porta son attention sur les deux femmes rousses. Si leur ressemblance était frappante, leur différence l'était encore plus.

D'abord, Lady Stark, debout aux côtés du siège de sa soeur. Une vraie beauté, elle dégageait grâce et prestance. Il semblait qu'elle avait reprit du poil de la bête depuis la dernière fois que Tyarra l'avait vu. C'était quand le jeune Bran était tombé à Winterfell. La femme de Lord Stark avait été au bord de la crise en s'inquiétant pour son fils. Elle ne sortait plus de ses appartement et veillait sur lui nuit et jour. Tyarra remarqua qu'elle avait des bandages aux mains, que s'est il passé ?

Lady Arryn était en tout point opposé à sa soeur. Là où Catelyn avait la taille fine et gracile, Lisa était très enrobée avec des formes disgracieuses. Elle avait été belle. Pouvait dire Tyarra mais c'était il y a bien des années. Ses traits étaient depuis longtemps consumés par la folie. Et pour ne rien arranger à sa situation, l'enfant d'environ six ans accroché à son sein aggravait les choses.

C'était un petit garçon chétif, à l'apparence maladive et aux yeux bien trop gros pour son visage. C'était lui le future de la maison Arryn ? Il ne passerait pas son dixième anniversaire sans une intervention magique.

«Lady Tyarra Lannister ma dame.» L'annonça un garde.

«Maman ! Qui est cette fille ?!» Demanda le garçon en retirant sa bouche du sein maternelle.

«C'est la fille du nain mon chéri.» Répondit Lisa en souriant à son fils et lui caressant la tête.

«Pourquoi elle ne lui ressemble pas !?»

«Seigneur Arryn, Lady Arryn, Lady Stark il est un plaisir d'être reçu parmi vous.» Sourit doucement Tyarra. «Et pour répondre à votre question Seigneur Arryn, il semblerait que j'ai eu de la chance.»

Sa voix était douce et ne laissait paraître aucune hostilité. Elle faisait cela depuis tellement de temps. C'était toujours elle que Tywin envoyait comme diplomate aux quatre coins de Westeros et parfois au-delà. Tyarra avait hérité du don de son père pour parler. Elle savait charmer, tromper, empoisonner juste avec des mots. Elle avait tout appris à Yniv, une ville dans le royaume d'Etyos, là bas, il y avait un temple appelé : le temple des chuchoteurs. Elle avait y avait apprit une magie unique.

«Que nous vaut votre présence Lady Tyarra?» Demanda finalement Lady Stark.

«Mon père a été arrêté par des hommes obéissants à vos ordres si je ne me trompe pas ?»

«C'est exact.» Affirma la dame du Nord.

«Que reprochez vous à mon père ?»

«Il a tué mon mari et tenté d'assassiner Bran le fils de ma soeur!» S'écria Lisa Arryn.

Tyarra fut surprise par ses accusations. Comment pouvait-elle dire de pareille inepties?

« C'est ridicule. Pourquoi mon père aurait fait ça ? Il ne ferait jamais de mal un enfant. Avez vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?» Demanda la fille de Tyrion.

«Oui.» Fit Lady Stark en levant ses mains bandées. «Un assassin a mit le feu à la bibliothèque de Winterfell pour détourner l'attention pendant qu'il se faufilait dans la chambre de mon fils. Mais j'étais là et le loup de Bran aussi. L'assassin est mort mais son il restait son arme. Une source m'a affirmé que ce couteau appartenait à Tyrion Lannister.»

«Je vois.» Dit Tyarra. Elle n'essaya même pas d'argumenté le contraire, la preuve aussi grossière soit elle était là. Elle s'en occuperait plus tard, le plus important pour le moment s'était de faire libérer son père. «Si il est coupable comme vous semblez l'affirmer, vous n'aurez aucun mal à laisser les dieux en décider.»

Trois heures plus tard, Tyrion était amené dans la salle de la porte. Il était attaché et peinait encore plus à marcher que d'habitude. Le coeur de Tyarra se serra, voir son père ainsi humilié la rendait triste mais aussi furieuse. Ils regretteraient bientôt d'avoir humilié ainsi un Lannister.

Elle savait qu'à l'heure qu'il est son grand-père avait déjà commencé à mener des représailles contre Lady Stark dans le conflant sa terre natale.

**Catelyn Stark**

«Tyarra ma douce enfant que fais tu ici ?» Demanda Tyrion un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Catelyn pouvoir qu'il était réellement surpris et content de voir sa fille en ses lieux.

«M'assurez que vous avez un procès équitable cher père.» Répondit la jeune Lannister.

Tyarra ressemblait énormément à sa mère Fiona Lannister née Leffort. Catelyn l'avait bien connu car quand elle était enfant, Fiona venait souvent à Riverun. Fiona avait toujours été forte et intelligente. Apprendre sa mort cinq ans auparavant avait profondément attristée Catelyn. Pourtant, devant elle se tenait une copie exacte de Fiona. Une taille fine, des yeux malicieux et une chevelure de miel. Tyarra faisait honneur à sa mère, pourtant, elle avait cet aura qui ne laissait aucun doute compte à quelle famille appartenait son père. Tout chez elle, son attitude, sa démarche, son langage, criait au monde «Lannister».

Catelyn avait déjà entendu des rumeurs au sujet de Tyarra. Certains la nommait, «Tyarra la chuchoteuse» ou «la lionne qui chuchote». Beaucoup disait qu'elle pouvait faire plier n'importe qui à sa volonté.

«Votre fille a proposé une ordalie par combat pour déterminé votre culpabilité nain!» Cracha Lisa Arryn. «J'ai accepté mais qu'en est il de vous? Vous pouvez refuser et avouez vos crimes.»

«Et raté un tel spectacle? Non je ne pense pas.» Sourit Tyrion. «Alors ? Puis je choisir mon champion?»

«Votre fille s'est portée volontaire.»

Les yeux du nain s'écarquillèrent d'effroi remarqua Catelyn. Il avait le regard d'un père inquiet pour son enfant. Il aimait sa fille c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Catelyn connaissait ça. Elle mourrait pour la survie de ses enfants.

«Il en est hors de question, je préfère combattre moi-même.» Cracha le nain furieux.

«Père, s'il vous plaît. Tout se passera bien.» Tenta de le rassurer sa fille.

«Non.» Fit Tyrion catégorique.

«Bien. J'avais prévu ça.» Dit doucement Tyarra. «Bronn ?» Appela-t-elle.

Un homme se faufila jusqu'à Tyarra. Catelyn le reconnu, il s'agissait d'un des hommes avec qui elle était venu. C'était un mercenaire qui avait aidé à la capture de Tyrion en échange d'une récompense. Apparemment, Tyarra avait réussi à lui promettre bien plus en combattant pour eux.

***Lannister***

Catelyn regarda Tyrion Lannister être libéré de ses lien sous le sourire triomphant de sa fille. Les Dieux avaient décidé que le second fils de Tywin Lannister était innocent des crimes dont on l'avait accusé.

Avant de partir le nain, se retourna vers elle.

«Lady Stark, je sais que vous ne me croyiez pas mais je n'ai strictement rien fait à votre fils, si ce n'est lui dessiner les plans d'une selle à adapté à sa nouvelle condition. Je suis père autant que vous êtes mère, jamais je n'aurais fait à l'enfant d'autrui ce que je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive à un de mes enfants.»

Il s'en alla et ce fut au tour de sa fille de s'adresser elle.

«Un conseil Lady Stark, peut-être que la prochaine fois vous vérifierez un peu plus les preuves mises pour vous sur un plateau d'argent. Même les amis peuvent vous tromper.»

Ils finirent par s'en aller enfin. Catelyn se sentait en colère, elle l'avait entre ses mains et il avait filé.

Ses réflexions furent interrompu par la venue de son oncle Brynden Tully. Il avait la mine sombre.

«Que se passe-t-il mon oncle?»

«Nous avons eu des nouvelles de Port réal. Le roi Robert est mort.»

Catelyn en fut surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

«Ce n'est pas tout.» Continua Brynden. «La main du roi vient d'être arrêté pour trahison.»

Et là, le souffle de la Dame de Winterfell se coupa.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre II

**Aaron**

«Je veux parler avec Eddard.» Aaron regarda sa mère sans surprise.

Il avait su qu'elle finirait par lui demander ou plutôt lui ordonner ça. Il pouvait voir derrière le regard déterminé de sa mère une profonde tristesse. L'annonce de la mort du roi Robert l'avait peiné. Surtout que cela ne survenait que très peu de temps après la brusque mort de Jon Arryn. L'homme avait été comme un second père pour elle.

Morgana avait été envoyé dans son adolescence dans le Val sous la surveillance de Jon Arryn. Là-bas elle s'était lié d'amitié avec Eddard Stark et Robert Baratheon. Ils avait été inséparables tous les trois avait-il entendu dire.

Quand Lyanna Stark, la soeur de Eddard et la fiancée de Robert avait été enlevé par Rhaegar Targaryen, elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à les rejoindre dans leur rébellion contre les Targaryen. Formant par la même occasion une alliance entre Baratheon, Stark et Lannister.

«Bien.» Répondit Aaron. « Si je parviens à convaincre Mary, elle pourra le rejoindre dans les cachots.»

«Non. Je ne veux pas mêler Mary à ça, projettes moi près de lui.» L'interrompit Morgana en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche. «Ceci est une mèche de cheveux d'Eddard cela devrait suffire non?»

Aaron hocha la tête.

«Tu sais, tu aurais pu demander à n'importe qui de faire ça.»

Artos, le continent le plus au nord du monde connu, regorgeait de sorciers, magiciens et autres ensorceleurs. Les deux royaumes qui composaient le continent, Valanci (le royaume d'Aaron et de sa famille) et Navas étaient surnommés : les royaumes enchantés. Car la magie était partout. Elle coulait dans les veines de tous les artosis. Ici, la magie était la norme et ceux qui ne la possédaient étaient considérés comme anormaux et parfois exclus dans certaines régions.

Pourtant, sa mère faisait partie ceux qui ne la possédait pas. Cela avait choqué tout le royaume que la fille de la reine Aliénor Renart soit une humaine ordinaire. Les Renart de Valanci, qui avaient pour emblème une lance, une épée et un chakram et pour devise : «patience, ruse et chaos, nous sommes la fin», descendaient de l'une des plus puissantes magiciennes que le monde ait connu : Viviane la fée. Elle avait épousé Prianys Renart, un valyrien venu deux cent ans avant la chute de Valyria. Ensemble, ils avaient conquit Valanci et l'avaient gouverné avec justice et noblesse.

«Cher fils, je n'ai confiance qu'en toi, Garett et Joanna.» Répondit sa mère.

Il sourit et prit la mèche de cheveu et ferma les yeux en commençant à réciter une formule. En un rien de temps, le décor éclairé de ses appartements laissa place à l'obscurité et la saleté d'un cachot.

«Ned.» Chuchota Morgana en voyant son ami agonisant sur le sol.

Elle se jeta à ses côtés et l'examina.

«Il est blessé, la plaie s'est infectée.» Déclara-t-elle en regardant sa blessure à la jambe.

«Morgana.» Sourit le gouverneur du Nord.

Aaron s'abaissa et posa sa main sur le front de Ned. Il se concentra et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Peu à peu, Eddard commença à reprendre un peu plus de couleurs.

«Mère, je ne pourrais pas maintenir le sort très longtemps. Une trentaine de minutes pas plus.» Informa Aaron. Le sort était simple, mais plus on devait se projeter loin, plus il demandait de l'énergie. Et encore à une telle distance, certains magiciens n'aurait même pas pu jeter le sort.

Morgana hocha la tête avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son ami.

«Ned, dis moi ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi déclarer que Joffrey est illégitime?»

«Ce n'est pas le fils de Robert.» Répondit le Seigneur Stark d'une voix grave et solennelle.

Aaron ouvrit grand les yeux. Eddard Stark le regarda avant de continuer prudemment.

«C'est le fils de Cercei et de son frère Jaime.»

«Comment osez vous?!» Siffla Aaron avec colère. Comment osait-il porter de telles accusations sur son père et sa tante.

«Aaron calmes toi.» Lui ordonna sa mère toute aussi choquée que lui.

«C'est la vérité. Tu les connais n'est ce pas ?» Demanda Eddard à l'héritier de Valanci.

«Qui ?» Demanda le prince suspicieux.

«Les bâtards de Robert. Tu dois en connaître deux trois. J'en ai vu une bonne dizaine grâce à la princesse Mary. Tu veux savoir ce qu'ils avaient tous en commun ? Et ceux qu'ils n'ont pas avec Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen ? Je pari même qu'il en est de même avec les autres enfants Baratheon»

La respiration d'Aaron se bloqua quelques secondes. Il le savait, car il s'était déjà fait la réflexion. Mary, Steffon mais aussi Edric et Gendry, deux bâtards de Robert, se ressemblaient tous. Il se souvenait aussi d'avoir deux autres enfants illégitimes, deux petites filles, qui lui avaient rappelé Mary quand elle était enfant. Ils avaient tous la chevelure sombre des Baratheon, certain avaient même pris les yeux bleus du roi. Même Lyonel et Shireen, neveu et nièce de Robert avaient ces caractéristiques physiques.

Ce que n'avaient pas Joffrey, Tommen et Myrcella. Ils étaient tous les trois blonds aux yeux verts, marque de fabrique de la famille Lannister. Joanna et Garett étaient eux aussi blonds, comme Jeyne, Léo, Félicie ou encore tous les fils de leur Grand oncle Kevan.

Mary, Tyarra, Tymon, Edwin et les fils de leur grande tante Genna étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir la chevelure d'or des Lannister.

Lui aussi n'était pas blond , il avait les cheveux noirs comme sa mère mais avait les yeux de son père. Personne ne pouvait remettre en doute sa filiation.

«Tu sais que j'ai raison. C'est Edwin qui doit monter sur le trône. J'ai dit à Cercei de partir avec Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen, qu'on allait s'occuper de Mary et Steffon mais elle n'a pas voulu.» Poursuivit le Seigneur Stark.

«C'était bête, jamais ma tante ne l'aurait fait.» 'Devant la menace, un Lannister ne fuit pas, il sort les griffes.' C'était une phrase que Tywin leur répétait souvent quand il était enfant. «Vous vous êtes lancez dans un jeu bien trop difficile pour l'homme d'honneur que vous êtes. Quand on joue au jeu des trônes on gagne ou on meurt et clairement vous n'avez pas gagné.» Fit Aaron.

Eddard sourit à Aaron avant de regarder sa mère.

«Morgana, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, promets moi de veiller sur mes enfants et surtout sur Jon et Lyarra. Je voulais leur dire la vérité sur leur mère à notre prochaine rencontre mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela se fera. Promets que tu le leur dira quand tu les jugera prêts.»

«Je te le promets.» Accepta Morgana.

***Lannister***

Aaron descendit de son cheval après que celui-ci ait atterrit sur le sol de Winterfell et alla aux côtés de sa mère. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la demeure des Stark, il devait avoir entre sept et huit ans, mais il était sûr que le château n'était pas aussi animé à l'époque. De tous les côtés, Aaron pouvait voir des soldats portant les blasons de plusieurs famille du Nord. Les Manderly, les Bolton, les Karstark, Les Ryswell, etc...

Ils furent accueilli par Lyarra, la fille bâtarde du Seigneur Stark avec une mère inconnu. Aaron avait entendu l'histoire du retour d'Eddard Stark dans le nord avec Morgana et la dépouille de Lady Lyanna. Alors que Lady Catelyn l'accueillait avec leur premier né Robb, celui ci apportait ses deux bâtards Jon et Lyarra.

Selon les rumeurs qu'il avait pu lui-même constater, la Dame de Winterfell détestait les deux enfants parce qu'elle se sentait déshonorée. Ce que Aaron n'avait jamais comprit. Il avait beau être un Lannister et donc un Westerosi, il était surtout un Valancien et à Valanci les mariages étaient une des choses les plus rares qui soient. Ses parents même n'étaient pas mariés. Sa naissance et celle de son frère et de sa soeur n'était qu'un accord passé entre Tywin et Aliénor. Une alliance éternelle faites entre Lannister et Renart. Il était donc de ce fait lui aussi un bâtard, comme la plupart des membres de sa famille maternelle. Le dernier mariage royale de Valanci remonter à au moins cent cinquante ans et ce n'était sûrement pas demain la veille qu'il y en aurait un autre.

«Commandante Morgana, Prince Aaron, bienvenue à Winterfell.» Les salua Lyarra. «Je suis ravie de vous compter parmi nous.» Poursuivit-elle.

Aaron regarda Lyarra avec beaucoup d'attention. Il la connaissait elle et son frère mieux que les autres enfants Stark car ils venaient toujours une fois par an à Valanci. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi et n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à savoir mais avec ce qu'il avait entendu de la conversation entre sa mère et leur père, il y avait un grand secret entourant leur naissance. Aaron savait que quelques rumeurs disaient qu'ils pourraient être les enfants d'Ashara Dayne mais rien n'était confirmé. De plus avait toujours senti un aura spécial émanant des bâtards de Ned Stark. Il sourit intérieurement, se faisant un devoir de découvrir de lui-même le secret de leur naissance.

«Merci Lady Lyarra.» Fit Morgana. «Nous somme venu voir Robb où est-il?»

«Dans la grande salle, il parle avec les Seigneurs du Nord. Je vais vous accompagner.»

«Cela est très aimable de votre part.» Sourit la mère d'Aaron.

Aaron et Morgana suivirent la jeune femme, à travers Winterfell et arrivèrent bientôt dans la grande salle. La salle était pleine à craquée avec en son centre les Stark. Aaron pouvait voir Robb attablé et parlant avec plusieurs Seigneurs et à ses côtés le jeune Bran. Aaron avait entendu parlé de l'accident du garçon. Il était apparemment tombé alors qu'il escaladait une des nombreuses tours de Winterfell. Sa grand-mère Aliénor avait alors envoyé un des meilleurs guérisseurs de Valanci pour soigner l'enfant. Le guérisseur avait réussit à sauver l'enfant de la mort mais n'avait apparemment rien pu faire pour ses jambes. Quel dommage, si jeune et déjà malmené par la vie.

«Eh bien, je vois que tu as convoqué ton banc jeune Stark.» Fit Morgana d'une voix forte.

Toute la salle se tue et Robb se tourna vers leur direction.

«Commandante Renart.» Dit-il d'un ton neutre. «J'ai envoyé un corbeau à la reine de Valanci auquel elle n'a pas répondu.»

«Bien sûr que non, vous lui demandez de prendre les armes contre la famille Baratheon des alliés à elle.» Répondit Morgana.

«Les Stark ne sont ils pas aussi ses alliés ?» Demanda durement Robb.

«Bien sûr, c'est bien pour cela qu'elle ne peut prendre partie.»

«Que faites vous ici alors, avec une progéniture Lannister.» Cracha un homme. «Traîtresse ! Vous avez couchez avec ce maudit régicide!»

Avant que qui que se soit ai pu répliquer. L'homme en question fut projeté contre un mur et des flèches gelées foncèrent sur lui. Il hurla quand celles-ci le percutèrent avec force et surtout quand il senti le glace commencer à se répandre sur tout son corps. Mais au moment où celle ci commença à lui recouvrir la tête tout disparut et l'on constata que l'homme n'avait jamais bougé de place. C'était une illusion réelle.

«La prochaine fois que vous vous permettez d'insulter ma mère, mon père ou n'importe quel autre membre des familles Renart et Lannister devant moi, ce qui vient de se produire arrivera pour de vrai.» Déclara Aaron alors que ses yeux reprenaient leur couleur normale.

«Eh bien, commandante Renart, votre présence suscite la curiosité de tous et surtout la mienne.» Fit Robb Stark comme ci de rien n'était et surtout pas impressionné par ce que venait de faire Aaron.

«Je suis venue apporter mon soutien personnel. Robert et Jon sont morts, Eddard est le dernier ami qui me reste ici à Westeros, je ferai tout pour lui. Mes conseils et mes hommes sont à ta disposition Robb Stark.»

«Comment être sûr que votre fils ne donnera pas de précieuse information de guerre aux Lannister ?» Demanda Roose Bolton.

«Je ne le ferai pas.» Dit Aaron.

«Et nous devons croire la parole d'un Lannister ?»

Aaron haussa les épaule ennuyé.

«Vous n'êtes pas obligés et cela m'est bien égal que vous le fassiez ou pas.» Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

***Lannister***

Pendant que sa mère discutait en privé avec Robb, Aaron en profita pour faire un peu le tour de Winterfell, pour se rafraîchir la mémoire. Petit à petit il se souvint de plusieurs détails. Dans une des nombreuses cours, son frère, sa soeur et lui avait fait un mini tournois avec Robb, Jon et Lyarra. Et si ses souvenirs étaient exactes, Joanna et Jon avaient été les gagnants. Joanna, Garett et lui leur avaient également montré quelques tours de magie appris auprès de leur professeur. Ce fut un séjour assez agréable si on omettait que Joanna et Robb ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup. C'était un euphémisme même, les deux se détestaient et personne ne savaient pourquoi. Aaron était même sûr que les deux concernés ne le savaient pas non plus.

Le prince de Valanci fut tiré de ses souvenirs par des aboiements provenant de l'arrière d'un bâtiment. Curieux, il alla dans la direction des aboiements et trouva Lyarra ainsi que ses deux jeunes frères. Mais le plus surprenant fut les quatre bêtes les accompagnant. Des loups. Et pas de simples bêtes, non des loups géants. Ils semblaient encore très jeunes mais déjà féroces. Amusant. Des loups pour des Stark.

Aaron se mit à imaginer, si sa famille Lannister avait eux aussi des lions. Non, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir des lions à leurs côtés car ils étaient eux-même les lions.

«Aaron.» Fit Lyarra en l'apercevant.

«Lady Lyarra. Jeunes lord Stark.»

Aaron regarda Bran. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, l'enfant avait à peine quelques mois. Sa soeur Arya avait à peine un an et Sansa en avait trois. Bran semblait serein avec son loup mais quelque chose se dégageait de lui. Aaron se demanda si les enfants Stark étaient normaux. Déjà Lyarra et Jon, maintenant Bran. Était-ce vraiment surprenant, ils avaient dans les veines, le sang des premiers hommes.

«Je dois dire que c'est étonnant de voir des loups géants dans le sud.»

«Il y en a à Valanci?» Demanda Bran.

«Pas autant qu'avant mais oui. Il m'est arrivé d'en croiser un une seule fois.»

Aaron faisait référence à cette fois où pour son onzième anniversaire, il avait dû passer trois jours et trois nuits dans la vallée des glaces. Il y avait entre autre créature, un loup solitaire. Il avait un pelage gris et semblait tellement vieux. Se rappela-t-il.

«Comment s'appellent-ils ?»

«Mon loup s'appelle Shaggydog !» S'exclama le petit Rickon.

Le prince sourit devant l'insouciance du petit Stark. Il n'avait pas idée de ce qui sa passait au-delà des murs de Winterfell et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Aaron finit par apprendre tous les noms des loups des enfants Stark. Il y avait Greywind, le loup de Robb, Ghost celui de Jon, Meraxi la louve de Lyarra, Lady celle de Sansa, Nymeria celle d'Arya et Summer le loup de Bran.

***Lannister***

Marchant dans le bois sacré, Aaron arriva près de l'arbre à coeur. Il ne saurait dire comment mais il avait senti son appel. Les anciens dieux voulaient apparemment lui parler. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'arbre et se senti aspiré à l'intérieur.

Il faisait noir et froid mais Aaron ne ressentait aucunement la froid. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et ce depuis sa naissance.

Une voix s'éleva:

«Bienvenue à toi prince de glace.»

«Puis-je voir à qui je m'adresse?» Demanda Aaron pas du tout inquiet.

Des milliers de Barals apparurent autour de lui. Il s'inclina par respect.

«Pourquoi vouloir me parler?»

«Nous avons une mission pour toi.»

«J'écoute.»

***Lannister***

Quand Aaron revint à lui il faisait noir. Il avait énormément de mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de vivre.

«Ils vous ont parlé.» Fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna vers une femme à l'allure négligée. Elle avait des chaînes aux pieds. Une habitante d'au-delà du mur. Comprit-il.

«Je suppose que si vous êtes là, vous savez déjà ce qu'ils m'ont dit.»

La femme hocha la tête.

«Les autres sont de retour.» Dit elle avec fatalité.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre III

**Mary**

Mary traversa à vive allure les différents couloirs du Donjon Rouge. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que son père était mort et Westeros sombrait déjà. La main du Roi, Eddard Stark avait déclaré son frère Joffrey illégitime et accusé sa mère de tromperie. Son oncle Renly, qui n'avait même pas eu la décence d'attendre la mort du roi, s'en était allé en emmenant avec lui son jeune frère Steffon. Il y avait également Catelyn Stark qui accusait son oncle Tyrion d'avoir essayé d'attenter à la vie de son fils Bran. Tywin Lannister avait donc décidé de donner une leçon à la dame de Winterfell: on ne capture pas de Lannister sans en subir les conséquences.

Après l'emprisonnement du Seigneur Stark, la reine avait fait envoyé une lettre à Robb Stark écrite des mains de sa soeur Sansa lui demandant de venir à Port Réal ployer le genou devant Joffrey. En réponse, Robb avait convoqué son banc et marchait droit vers Port Réal, récupérer son père et ses sœurs. Si il arrivait jusque là, il n'en aurait qu'une sachant que la plus jeune, Arya, avait disparût le jour même de l'arrestation de son père.

La princesse sentait la guerre arriver de loin et aussi excitée qu'elle pouvait l'être à cette idée, elle avait l'impression que plusieurs informations cruciales lui manquaient. Et elle n'aimait pas ça, elle avait besoin de réponse.

Elle arriva bien vite dans les souterrains du Donjon où se trouvaient les cachots. Comme prévu, le gardien dormait à point fermé. Mary avait d'abord envoyé une servante apporter une carafe de vin, contenant un somnifère, au gardien. Elle chercha la cellule du Seigneur du Nord et fini par la trouver au milieu de la longue allée.

Pour quelqu'un enfermé depuis plusieurs semaines, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller mal. Elle s'était attendu à le voir souffrir de sa blessure mais rien. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à être venue lui rendre visite et elle avait sa petite idée sur qui cela pouvait être.

«Princesse, je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite.»

«Nous sommes deux Seigneur Stark.» Répondit Mary.

«Que voulez vous?»

«Des réponses.»

«Je crains de pas avoir toutes les réponses qu'une jeune femme comme vous peut avoir. J'avais déjà du mal à répondre à celle de mes filles.»

«Pourquoi trahir ainsi la mémoire de mon père ? Il était votre ami.» Dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

«C'est justement pour lui et sa mémoire que j'ai fais tout ça.»

«En accusant sa femme de tromperie?» Siffla Mary de colère.

«Voyons princesse, une jeune femme aussi intelligente que vous devait bien voir à quel point vos parents se détestaient. Et aussi à quel point votre père déshonorait votre mère avec des femmes de petites vertus dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. C'est à dire tout le temps.»

Mary ne pouvait pas nier cela. Et encore, Eddard Stark étaient loin de la vérité, ses parents de ne se détestaient pas, ils se haïssaient. Son père avait aimé une femme pendant toute la durée de son mariage avec sa mère et Cersei l'avait hait pour cela.

«C'est grâce à vous et Sansa que j'ai pu découvrir la vérité, une vérité que Jon Arryn avait lui même découvert.» Poursuivit Eddard.

Mary, releva vivement la tête à la mention de la précédente main du Roi. Jon Arryn, avait été à bien des égards ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un grand père. Plus que Tywin lui-même. Tout ce qu'avait fait le père de sa mère était de la façonner, elle, ses cousines et ses cousins à être de parfaits petits Lannister. Quand, elle eu cinq ans, il exigea qu'elle réside à temps plein à Castral Roch. Il lui avait apprit énormément de choses, sur la guerre, la politique, etc... Mais jamais, il ne s'était montré affectueux comme l'avait été Jon Arryn.

Sa mort avait été tellement soudaine pour Mary. Avant qu'il ne tombe malade, il allait parfaitement bien, ils étaient allés ensemble voir Gendry. Cette réalisation frappa Mary, car Eddard Stark avait fait exactement pareil. Lors d'une de ses balades dans la ville basse, Mary avait surpris le seigneur du Nord en pleine discussion avec Gendry, un de ses demis frères. Il était forgeron et lui avait confectionné l'arme qu'elle utilisait pour combattre une magnifique hache à long manche nommée furie. Il l'avait ensuite accompagnée dans sa tournée où elle prenait des nouvelles des différents bâtards que son père avait pu avoir. Sur les dix huit qu'il avait eu, elle en connaissait seize. Les seules qu'elle n'avait jamais vu étaient Mia Stone et Bella rivers. Elles étaient plus vieilles qu'elle de quelques années.

«C'est à cause de l'apparence n'est-ce pas ?»

Elle le savait depuis le début, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre. Tous les enfants de son père avaient des caractéristiques physiques communes comme leur chevelure sombre ou encore ses yeux bleus vifs, tous sauf trois: Myrcella, Tommen et Joffrey.

Non, eux étaient des Lannister de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'aux bouts des ongles. Mais avec qui ? Mary n'avait jamais vu sa mère être proche de qui que se soit. Le seul homme qu'elle côtoyait et qui venait parfois des ses appartements était son oncle Jaime. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être lui...

«Non...» Souffla-t-elle. «C'est impossible.»

«Elle me l'a confirmé quand je l'ai confronté.» Déclara le Seigneur Stark.

Mary ricana. Personne ne confrontait de manière frontale son ennemi.

«Erreur tactique Seigneur Stark, je pensais vous avoir avertie à votre arrivée ici de ne faire confiance à personne.»

«Et j'aurai dû vous écouter Princesse.»

«Il n'est pas trop tard, vous pouvez encore vous en sortir.»

Le seigneur de Winterfell lança un regard interrogateur à la princesse.

«Bien sûr, il y aura une contre partie. Vous devrez abandonner vos accusations.»

«Vous vous trompez de personne.» Cracha le Seigneur Stark fier.

«Ah bon ? N'êtes vous pas le seigneur de Winterfell ? N'êtes vous pas le père de Robb, Jon, Lyarra, Sansa, Arya, Bran et Rickon ? »

Elle lui laissa le temps de s'imprégner des noms de ses enfants. C'était un homme d'honneur mais elle savait qu'il aimait bien plus sa famille.

«Robb marche en ce moment même vers Westeros. Sansa est terrorisée sans vous au Donjon rouge. Rickon n'a que six ans. Jon et Lyarra attendent toujours que vous leur parliez de leur mère. Bran a encore besoin de vous.»

Elle pouvait voir le visage de l'homme commencer à laisser la peur, l'inquiétude pour ses enfants le ronger. Mais elle devait encore enfoncer le clou, lui donner le coup de grâce.

«Arya a disparut.»

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent.

«Personne ne sait où elle est depuis votre arrestation. Je suis sûre que si quelqu'un peut se débrouiller sans vous en pleine nature, c'est bien Arya mais vous savez mieux que moi à quel point le moment est cruel avec les femmes. Les hommes se fichent bien de l'âge quand ils se laissent aller à leur pulsions sauvages.»

«Arrêtez.» Murmura-t-il.

«Sansa est venue aujourd'hui supplier Joffrey de vous relâcher. Vous auriez dû la voir, terrifiée mais tellement courageuse. Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est reconnaître la légitimité de Joffrey et vous irez au Nord finir vos jours au mur aux côtés de Jon.» Dit-elle en s'en allant.

Même si elle adorerait aller à la guerre, il fallait qu'elle limite les dégâts. Elle pouvait sentir un complot arriver à des kilomètres. Le pire était encore à venir et il valait mieux avoir des alliés à ce moment là. Les Stark faisaient de bon alliés au Nord, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les perdre.

Quant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur sa mère et son oncle, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Comment réagirait son grand-père à cette nouvelle? Il serait sans aucun doute furieux. Cercei et Jaime étaient ceux qui le décevaient le moins de ses trois enfants. Et Joanna, Aaron et Garett ? Que diraient ils de cela?

Elle retourna vers ses appartements insatisfaite. Bien qu'elle ai eu certaines réponses à ses questions. Mais ce n'était pas celles qu'elle espérait. Malgré tout, elle savait maintenant pourquoi Renly avait prit Steffon avec lui. Il était le seul fils légitime du Roi et donc le seul à prétendre au trône de Fer. Même si elle savait que Renly, ne lui ferait pas de mal, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son jeune frère. Il était encore jeune et pas formé au jeu des trônes, il pouvait se laisser avoir par les mauvaises personnes.

Il n'avait pas comme elle et les autre bénéficié des leçons de Tywin. Il n'avait jamais quitté leur mère pour se faire idée du monde par lui-même. Si la situation était différente, Mary aurait sans aucun doute appuyé la candidature de Steffon à être le prochain roi à la place de Joffrey. Il aurait fait un meilleur roi ( et bien tout le monde ferait un meilleur roi que Joffrey) mais révéler la liaison de sa mère et son oncle ternirait la réputation de la maison Lannister et aussi celle de la maison Baratheon et surtout cela laissait un boulevard à leurs ennemis pour exploiter d'éventuelles faiblesses.

Malgré tout, Mary espérait que cela ne soit pas vrai, qu'Eddard Stark se soit trompé. Elle ne voulait pensé que sa mère et son oncle être aussi insouciants. Elle pensa subitement à Bran. Sa chute avait quelque peu ternit leur séjour à Winterfell qui n'était déjà pas des plus amusants, si on prenait en compte les tensions entre Stark et Lannister et la mort de Jon Arryn. Quand l'accident survint, tout le monde fut sous le choc. En particulier les Stark, tous disait que l'enfant grimpait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et n'était jamais tombé.

Et si ce n'était pas un accident? Se demanda Mary. Peut-être avait-il vu quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé voir. Peut-être avait on voulu le faire taire.

Mary soupira. Est-ce qu'un jour sa famille pourrait ne pas être à l'origine ou la cible d'un scandale?


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre IV

**Aaron**

Le Mur avait toujours été le symbole reliant Westeros et Valanci. Brandon le bâtisseur et Ylia la sorcière avaient construit ce mur avec l'aide des enfants de la forêt et les géants. Peu de gens savaient que le Mur ne s'arrêtait pas aux crocs de givre ou du moins, ce n'était que la partie visible du Mur. Au delà du Mur, vers la forêt hantée existaient un passage protégeant Valanci. Il n'y avait pas de Mur a proprement parlé juste une barrière magique infranchissable par les créatures de l'hiver.

En tant que prince héritier de Valanci, Aaron le savait. Il avait déjà accompagné sa grand-mère Aliénor là-bas quand il était plus jeune, Il y avait même passé six mois pour se familiariser avec la vie des gardiens de la barrières. Mais n'avait jamais été dans la partie «visible» du Mur où patrouillait la garde de nuit.

Quelle ne fut pas sa déception en arrivant. Bien sûr, le mur était à la hauteur de ce qu'on avait pu lui raconter mais ceux qui le gardaient, faisaient presque pitié. Les frères jurés de la garde de nuit n'avaient rien avoir avec ce qu'ils pensaient. Juste un ramassis, de voleurs, violeur et autres seconds fils chassés par leur père.

«Que fait un prince étranger en ces lieux ?»

«J'étais curieux à vrai dire.»

Bien entendu, Aaron n'avait pas l'intention de dévoiler les réels raisons de sa visite. Il était en mission pour les dieux et ça, le Lord commandant de la Garde de nuit n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

«Votre oncle l'était aussi. Allez vous vous moquer de nous comme lui ?» Grogna le vieux Mormont.

«Mon oncle Tyrion a beaucoup de qualités, vous pouvez me croire mais malheureusement c'est un homme de fait. Il ne croira toujours que ce qu'il voit.» Dit le prince d'un ton léger. «Mais disons que moi, de part ma naissance et mes dons, je suis plus ouvert d'esprit.»

Avant que le Lord commandant ait pu ajouter quoique se soit, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme suivit d'un loup blanc comme la plus pure des neiges.

«Aaron !» Fit il surprit.

«Jon !» Sourit le prince.

«Que fais-tu ici ?»

«Nous avons à parler.» Dit Aaron d'un ton sérieux.

***Lannister***

**Garett**

«Tu es bien silencieux.»

Garett tourna la tête en direction de son père, qui lui jetait un regard soucieux.

«Rien.» Répondit le jeune homme.

«Vraiment? Tu me mens maintenant ?» Fit Jaime avec un sourire moqueur.

Garett se renfrogna. C'était difficile pour lui d'exprimer certaines choses surtout à son père. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : était de ressembler au grand Jaime Lannister. Le régicide. Pour beaucoup, le terme «régicide» était une insulte mais pas pour Garett. Son père leur avait raconté une fois pourquoi il était appelé ainsi et depuis Garett était admiratif.

Son père qui avait prêté serment de défendre le roi, avait eu le courage de tuer le roi fou qui allait tuer les habitants de Port Réal. Il avait sauvé des milliers de gens, mais tout ce que les gens retenaient, c'est qu'il s'était parjuré. Des gens comme Eddard Stark qui maintenant se trouvait prisonnier de sa famille. Garett n'avait pas pu et n'avait pas voulu cacher sa satisfaction à l'annonce de l'arrestation du Gouverneur du Nord.

«Est-ce la guerre qui te préoccupe ?» Poursuivit Jaime. «Je sais que tu es jeune, cela peut faire peur.»

Garett haussa les épaules? Non en soit la guerre ne lui faisait pas peur. Même si il avait une petite appréhension, il était quelque peu excité. Tywin, leur avait apprit à éviter la guerre tant qu'elle était évitable et à l'embrasser quand elle ne l'était pas. Mais il y avait une ombre au tableau.

«Mère a joint ses forces à celles de Robb Stark .» Finit-il enfin par répondre.

Jaime grimaça.

«Eh bien, c'était prévisible. Ta mère aime Eddard Stark comme un frère. Je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais compris le lien qui les unissaient elle, Eddard Stark et Robert.»

Il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Pensa Garett.

«Et si il arrivait quelque chose à mère, à Aaron ou à toi ?» Souffla Garett. Il n'avait pas voulu exprimer à haute voix ses craintes mais apparemment le vin commençait à faire effet.

«C'est la guerre, fils, il y aura forcément des blessés et des morts. Je ne t'apprends rien. Mais tu ne peux pas aller à la guerre en étant aussi défaitiste, c'est le meilleur moyen de perdre. Il ne faut pas que tu laisse la peur te submerger, il faut que tu l'utilise pour anticiper ce qu'il pourrait arrivé.»

Garett resta silencieux pensant aux paroles de son père. Il avait raison mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur pour les gens qu'il aimait. Si il laissait quoique se soit arriver à leur frère ou leurs parents Joanna aurait sa peau.

Déjà qu'en temps normal, sa soeur n'était pas la personne la plus sympathique, en colère elle ressemblait à une tempête accompagnée de la foudre et du tonnerre.

«C'est très sage ce que tu viens de dire.»» Sourit Garett, moqueur. «Qui l'aurait cru.»

Son père sourit à la pique. Il savait que Garett avait encore des appréhension mais décida de le laisser tranquille.

«Que croyais-tu ? Que ton oncle Tyrion était le seul enfant intelligent de Tywin Lannister? Eh bien laisses-moi te dire que non.» Fit-il orgueilleusement.

Père et fils se mirent à rire. Garett aimait ce genre de moments avec son père. Ils étaient tellement rares. Durant son enfance, il avait la plupart de son temps entre Castral Roch et Valanci. Entre les enseignement de Tywin et ceux d'Aliénor. Même à Valanci, voir sa mère était une chose rare. Aaron, Joanna et lui avaient finit par s'y faire, il y en avait qui passait encore moins de temps avec leurs parents. Garett pensa à Jon et Lyarra Snow qui ne connaissaient pas leur véritable mère ou encore à Theon Greyjoy qui était le captif des Stark. Il pensait également à son propre père et à sa tente Cercei qui n'avaient que très peu connu leur mère ou à Tyrion qui est né en même temps qu'elle se mourrait.

«J'ai entendu mon nom par ici.» S'exclama une voix dans son dos.

Père et fils se retournèrent pour voir Tyrion Lannister dans toute sa splendeur. Le nain semblait content de lui.

«Tyrion comment as-tu échappé à Catelyn Stark ?» Demanda Jaime content de voir son jeune frère en un seul morceau.

«Je suis un homme plein de ressources cher frère.» Se vanta Tyrion.

«C'est surtout grâce à moi.» Fit Tyarra en entrant à son tour dans la tente.

Garett, il n'était même pas étonné qu'elle soit allée secourir son père. Tyarra, tout comme Tymon, Léo et Jeyne, irait en enfers pour lui. Il était leur seul parent qu'ils leur restait après tout.

Tyrion lança un sourire suffisant mais doux à sa fille avant de se diriger vers la table où se trouvait la carafe à vin.

«Quand repartez vous pour Castral Roch ?» Demanda Jaime. Il devait sûrement ne pas vouloir que sa nièce et son frère soient prit dans la guerre.

«On ne part pas.» Répondit Tyrion en sirotant son verre de vin.

Devant les mines étonnées de Garett et de son père, Tyarra donna des précisions.

«Pendant que nous étions sur le chemin du retour, père a eu la merveilleuse idée de convaincre les clans des montagnes de se battre pour nous en échange de récompenses. Quand Tywin l'a su, il a dit que père se battrait avec eux en première lignes.»

Sa voix dégoulinait de mécontentement. Tyrion sourit et leva son verre vers sa fille.

«Je suppose qu'il espère que je meurs. Ou quelque chose dans le genre.»

Ils restèrent tous les quatre à parler avant que Tyrion et Jaime ne s'en aillent se reposer pour partir le lendemain. Enfin Jaime allait dormir, Garett et Tyarra étaient sûrs que Tyrion se saoulerait et irait dans les bras d'une prostituée. Car c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis la mort de sa femme. Boire et voir des prostituée pour noyer son chagrin. Même si leur mariage entre Fiona Leffort et Tyrion Lannister avait été arrangé par leurs pères, ils avaient finit par s'aimer. Fiona avait accepté Tymon le premier fils de Tyrion sans opposition et Tyrion avait toujours fait en sorte d'être un bon mari. La mort de Fiona avait dévasté Tyrion au plus profond de son être. Fiona était la deuxième femme qu'il perdait.

Les deux Lannister partirent en direction de la tente de leur grand-père.

***Lannister***

**Aaron**

«Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit !» Hurla presque Jon.

'Je me pose la même question.' Soupira Aaron dans son esprit.

Personne n'avait dit à Jon que le roi Robert est mort et qu'Eddard Stark et ses filles étaient prisonniers de Joffrey pour trahison et que Robb marchait en ce moment même en direction de Port Réal.

«Calmes toi Jon, t'énerver ne servira à rien.» Tenta le vieux Mormont.

«Me calmer ?! Alors que vous m'avez cacher que ma famille est en danger! »

«Maintenant tu le sais.» Fit Aaron. «Et tu as un choix à faire rester ou aller rejoindre Robb. Je suis prêt à faire un échange.»

«Quel genre d'échange ?» Demanda Mormont perplexe.

«Un Jon Snow contre mille soldats volontaires pour renforcer vos rangs. Bien sûr, je pourrais proposer plus mais l'abstinence éternelle n'est pas un concept très à la mode à Valanci.»

Le vieux Mormont le regarda, se demandant sûrement si le prince était sérieux, avant d'éclater de rire en regardant Jon.

«Eh bien mon garçon, on dirait que j'ai raté ma chance d'avoir pour une fois des recrues dignes de la garde de nuit.»

Aaron fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction.

«Il suffit simplement de laisser Jon s'en aller.» Tenta-t-il.

«Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que même si je partais avec toi, il n'aurait pas tes milles soldats.» Fit Jon.

«Pourquoi ?»

«Parce que je n'ai pas prêté serment à la garde de nuit. Je, je voulais le faire quand j'étais face au baral, mais j'étais incapable de prononcer les vœux. Je comptais repartir pour Winterfell demain à la première heure.»

Aaron sourit.

«Voilà qui est intéressant. Mais si vous voulez Lord Commandant, je peux tout de même vous fournir les hommes promis.»

***Lannister***

Aaron contemplait la vue d'au delà du Mur. Magnifique. C'était le seul mot qu'il avait en tête. C'était un étendu de blanc et de nuance de bleu des plus splendides. La neige à perte de vue et les arbres parsemé qui étaient sans nul doute là depuis des centaines d'années.

«Et dire que c'est la dernière fois que je verrais cela.» Dit tristement Jon. «Mon oncle Benjen était là quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois.»

Aaron regarda Jon qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire barrage au froid avec son manteau. Le prenant en pitié, le prince s'approcha de lui et lui prit sa main droite.

«Que fais-tu ?» Demanda Jon méfiant alors qu'Aaron enlevait son gant.

Aaron ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de murmurer un sort. Petit à petit, Jon commença à ne plus ressentir le froid dans ses entrailles. Pas comme si il était réchauffé mais juste comme si une barrière invisible s'était formée autour de lui.

«Comme ça le froid ne t'atteindra plus.» Sourit Aaron.

Jon regarda son poignet et vu un drôle de symbole.

«C'est de la magie runique, les gardiens de Valanci utilisent ce symbole pour se débarrasser du froid. Je l'ai appris quand j'étais en séjour là-bas.»

Le silence s'installa entre eux avant que Jon ne le brise.

«Que fais-tu ici exactement ? Tu devrais être dans le camp des Lannister pas dans celui des Stark.»

Aaron haussa les épaules.

« Crois le ou non mais je ne suis pour aucun camp, tout simplement parce que cette guerre ne m'intéresse pas. La seule chose que je veuille c'est que mes parents, mon frère et les autres membres de ma famille ne meurt par. Et pour cela il faut que je sois au coeur de la guerre. Garett protège déjà mon père et les autres. Il faut bien que je reste aux côtés de ma mère.» Répondit-il honnêtement.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre V

**Jaime**

Ils perdaient la bataille. Jaime l'avait su au moment où il avait vu les hommes du Nord débarquer pour soutenir Riverrun. Mais il ne s'était pas découragé, si il devait mourir, il emporterait le plus d'hommes du Nord avec lui et pourquoi pas Robb Stark lui-même. Tout ce qui le rassurait pour le moment c'est que Garett ne soit pas là. Il n'avait donc pas à s'assurer qu'il arrive quoique se soit à son fils cadet. Jaime savait à quel point le garçon était un excellent combattant. Garett le surpassait déjà, dans des combat amicaux. Il avait hérité de la force des Lannister et de la férocité des Renart. Mais son coeur de père prenait le dessus de temps en temps et ne voulait pas que Garett et Aaron aillent à la guerre. C'était un vœu pieu, Jaime le savait mais c'était ainsi. Il s'était moqué plus d'une fois de ces femmes qui devenaient comme folles dès qu'il arrivaient quoique se soit à leurs enfants, mais à la minute où il avait vu Joanna, Garett et Aaron. Son coeur avait arrêté de battre le temps d'un instant qui avait duré pour lui une éternité. Ses enfants, sa propre chair. Ils étaient beaux, se souvient Jaime.

Aaron avait hérité de la chevelure de Morgana, noir comme la plus sombre des nuits mais avait prit ses yeux. Joanna et Garett étaient blonds comme lui, mais son fils avait prit les yeux marrons de Morgana et sa fille les yeux gris des Renart. Il avait passé un an et demi avec eux avant de devoir retourner son devoir auprès du mari de sa soeur.

Il avait d'autres enfants avec sa soeur, Jaime n'en avait pas spécialement honte mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse à cela. La vie de Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen serait menacé si quelqu'un venait à apprendre cela. Pour cela, Cercei lui avait interdit d'agir d'être trop près de leurs enfants. Il avait dû se contenter d'être un oncle pour eux, alors qu'ils avaient cruellement besoin d'un amour paternel que Robert n'avait pu leur donner, surtout à Joffrey.

Mettant de côté ses pensées, il plongea dans la bataille son épée en main et commença le massacre. Il réussit à tuer six hommes avant de se retrouver en difficulté face à trois homme. Ils avaient le blason des Manderly sur leur vêtements. Les trois l'acculèrent et Jaime commença à fatiguer. Sans compter qu'il était blessé à la jambe. 'Comme Eddard Stark.' Pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Son petit moment d'inattention lui valu de tomber face aux trois hommes. Il était fini, il le savait. Il était d'accord avec cela. Cela avait toujours été la façon dont il voulait partir : au combat. Il leva quand-même sans épée et regarda ses ennemis droit dans les yeux. Son père ferait un arrêt si il mourrait en s'étant rendu.

Mais avant que lui ou ses ennemis aient pu faire le moindre geste, un chakram venu d'on ne savait où vint se loger dans l'épaule d'un des hommes face à lui. A peine la surprise passée qu'une silhouette tout de rouge vêtue se mit devant Jaime et commença à se battre. C'était une jeune femme pu dire Jaime. Elle se battait avec agilité et rapidité. Les hommes qui se concentraient uniquement sur les deux épées qu'elle possédait ne voyaient pas venir les coup qu'elle leur administrait avec ses jambes.

Bien vite les trois hommes furent à terre assommés avant que la jeune femme ne se retourne vers Jaime. Jaime écarquilla les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant la jeune femme devant lui.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était dans son quatorzième jour de nom. A peine une jeune fille en fleur et maintenant la voilà femme tout de rouge vêtue, tenant deux épées. Jaime reconnu Tonnerre et Éclair. Quand il lui avait offert Tonnerre au même moment que Morgana lui offrait Éclair. Jaime et Morgana s'étaient tous les deux disputés pour savoir qui avait offert la meilleure épée et celle que leur fille préférait. Apparemment, n'avait pas de préférence et utilisait les deux.

«Eh bien père, je dois dire que vous vous êtes ramolli.» Fit elle avec un sourire moqueur.

***Lannister***

**Robb**

« Qui es-tu et que fais-tu là?» Demanda Robb.

Robb tenait son épée derrière une jeune femme habillée tout de rouge. Il l'avait vu arriver de loin et lancer une arme circulaire contre Dustin Manderly. Elle s'était ensuite battue contre les cousins de Dustin sans aucune difficultés.

Lentement la jeune femme se retourna et Robb resta interdit. Avant d'éprouver beaucoup de colère. C'était Joanna, la fille de Jaime Lannister et de Morgana Renart. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était à Winterfell il y a quatre ans. Elle y avait passé six mois , c'était une sorte de punition pour une bêtise faite à Valanci. Mais cela avait surtout été une punition pour lui de devoir être en sa compagnie.

Il l'avait toujours détesté et il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle le regarde, qu'elle le touche et encore moins qu'elle lui parle. Elle lui rappelait depuis toujours, ces nuits qui survenaient un peu avant l'orage. Calmes et silencieuses, qui se noircissaient au fur et à mesure avant d'éclater et de se déchaîner . Joanna était tout à la fois, le calme avant la tempête, la tempête, les éclairs, le tonnerre et le chaos qui régnait une fois la tempête arrêtée.

«Je dois dire que je suis assez surprise et déçue que tu ne me reconnaisse pas Robby.»

«Joanna.» Finit-il par cracher.

Elle lui donna un sourire suffisant avant de dire:

«Princesse Joanna, ne t'oublies pas.»

«Que fais-tu ici?» Demanda il irrité.

Il ne lui parlait que depuis quelques secondes et il voulait déjà qu'elle disparaissent.

«Je ne répondrais que quand j'aurais vu ma mère.» Dit-elle en s'en allant. Laissant Robb et le régicide face à face.

***Lannister***

«Joanna!» S'exclama Morgana en reconnaissant sa fille.

«Mère c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.» Joanna fit la révérence à sa mère.

Cette dernière releva sa fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Une fois l'étreinte finie, Morgana regarda sa fille d'un peu plus près. Elle avait grandit, sans pour autant beaucoup changer.

«Tu as fini ?» Demanda-t-elle.

«Oui.» Répondit fièrement la jeune femme.

«Maintenant que tu as vu ta mère, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là.» Fit une voix dans leur dos.

Joanna leva les yeux vers le ciel avent de se retourner agacer vers le jeune Stark et son loup.

«Aaron m'a demandé de prendre sa place.» Dit-elle ennuyée.

«Quelle place?»

«Auprès de notre mère. Il est au Mur, il avait prévu de ramener Jon mais apparemment ils ont eu un empêchement, je ne sais pas quoi, et il m'a demander de venir à sa place. Donc me voilà.»

«Hors de question tu ne reste pas.» Dit fermement Robb.

Joanna croisa les bras et leur regarda avec un sourire provocateur.

«Tu veux parier ? Ma mère se bat avec toi et maintenant mon père est ton prisonnier. Si tu crois que je vais m'en aller tu es encore plus bête que quand nous étions enfants.»

**Mary**

Le jour fatidique était arrivé. Se dit Mary.

Aujourd'hui allait marqué la fin de la guerre opposant Lannister et Stark. Elle avait passé les dernières semaines à conclure un accord avec Eddard Stark. Le Seigneur de Winterfell avait fini par accepter de revenir sur ses accusations. Il ne serait donc pas exécuté simplement envoyé au Mur. Sansa resterait ici en tant que sa dame de compagnie pour maintenir la paix. Robb retournerait gouverner le Nord et tout irai pour le mieux.

Il fallait en finir au plus vite avec les Stark car les Baratheon entreraient bientôt en course. Des nouvelles, lui étaient parvenus plutôt par son cousin Lyonel Swann, le fils de sa tante Alyn, la soeur cadette de son père. Apparemment, Stannis avait demandé à Lord Swann de soutenir son droit à monter sur le trône de Fer. Disant que Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen étaient les bâtards du régicide. Il mettait même en doute la légitimité de Mary et Steffon, car en ne pouvait faire confiance à une femme adultère.

Déjà que Renly avait Steffon et que Mary ne savait quelles étaient ses intentions. Son attention ne pouvait pas être en même temps sur les Stark et sur ses oncles.

La princesse finit de se préparer avec ses dames de compagnie. Alys Caron et Megan Penrose. Et partit rejoindre sa mère, son frère et Sansa. Mary ne pu s'empêcher de donner un sourire rassurant à la jeune Stark. La pauvre vivait des moments difficiles loin de sa famille.

***Lannister***

Mary regarda avec horreur la tête d'Eddard Stark tomber puis rouler sur l'estrade en bois. Dire qu'elle était sous le choc était loin de la vérité. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme cela. Elle avait tout prévu. Tywin était d'accord, Cercei était aussi d'accord et Joffrey l'était aussi. Pourtant il avait demandé à Ser Payne la tête du «traître».

Mary leva les yeux vers son frère. Il avait un sourire satisfait collé sur le visage. Elle regarda ensuite sa mère qui était sous le choc et Mary pouvait voir la peur. Robb Stark avait capturé son oncle Jaime et Aaron n'était pas avec les Stark pour s'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à son père.

La princesse n'osa même pas regarder Sansa. Elle lui avait promis que tout irait pour le mieux et ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé. Mary avait tout prévu sauf que son imbécile de frère n'en fasse qu'à sa tête.

Joffrey ne savait même pas qu'il venait de prolonger une guerre qui n'aurait jamais du commencer.

«Princesse, il faut partir.» Fit un des gardes royales.

Mary se ressaisit et emboîta le pas des autres. Elle vit la pauvre Sansa évanouit dans les bras d'un autre garde. A son arrivée au Donjon, elle alla directement vers ses appartements.

«Ma soeur où vas-tu ? Ne viens tu pas fêter la mort du traître avec moi?» Lança Joffrey.

Mary se retourna pour faire face à son frère et sa mère.

«Non je ne vais rien fêter parce qu'il n'y a rien à fêter. Nous sommes en guerre contre les Stark, au cas où tu ne le saurais, et nous ne sommes pas en train de gagner. Oncle Jaime est prisonnier de Robb, que pense tu qu'ils vont lui faire quand ils seront que tu as décapité le gouverneur du Nord!?» Siffla Mary.

«Il n'avait pas qu'à remettre en cause ma prétention au trône.» Cria presque Joffrey. «Je suis le véritable roi !»

«Si tu as besoin de rappeler à tout bout de champ que tu es le roi, c'est que tu en doutes toi-même.» Dit Mary avant de s'en aller.

Une fois dans ses appartements, Mary prit le temps de se calmer et d'analyser la situation. Mais ses pensées dérivèrent trop rapidement, sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Elle lui avait promit à Winterfell, de veiller sur son père et ses sœurs et elle avait échoué. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ?

Pendant son séjours à Winterfell, Jon et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Plus qu'ils n'auraient dû. Ils s'étaient rejoint le soir plus d'une fois, pour parler des heures avec pour seuls témoins les étoiles. Jon lui avait parler de tout, sa famille, sa bâtardise qui le pesait, sa mère qu'il ne connaissait pas, ses rêves, ses craintes, tous. Et Mary avait fait de même.

«Que vas-tu dire à mon père?»

Mary se retourna immédiatement pour voir sa mère la regarder.

«La vérité.» Répondit-elle en reprenant contenance. «Il faut qu'il puisse agir en conséquence.»

«Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait cela.» Fit Cercei après un petit moment de silence.

«Nous sommes deux mère. Joffrey a toujours été instable mais au moins il vous écoutait. Ce n'est apparemment plus le cas. Vous ne servez donc plus à grand chose.»

«Comment oses tu je suis la reine !»

«Seulement la reine mère. Et dois-je vous rappeler en premier lieu pourquoi nous en sommes là ?»

Cercei ne dit rien.

«Un mois, juste un petit mois à ne pas ouvrir vos jambes pour oncle Jaime pendant que nous étions à Winterfell. Était ce trop difficile?»

Le son de la gifle résonna dans la pièce.

Mary soutint le regard furieux de sa mère pas du tout surprise par son geste. Même sa mère, aussi froide qu'elle pouvait l'être, avait ses limites.

«Je dirais bien que vous n'auriez jamais dû en premier lieu les ouvrir mais l'idée que Tommen et Myrcella n'existent m'est insupportable. Je ne dirais pas la même chose de Joffrey, bien que je l'aime tout autant. Sachez que je sais que vous êtes à l'origine de la mort de Jon Arryn et que vous êtes responsable de la chute du jeune Bran.»

Cercei ne broncha pas et Mary eu sa réponse. Elle n'en savait rien mais le visage de sa mère qui était un livre ouvert pour qui savait le déchiffrer lui fournissait toutes les affirmations dont elle avait besoin.

«Si il arrive quoi que se soit à Steffon ou à n'importe quel autre membre de notre famille, je vous tiendrai personnellement pour responsable. La seule faveur que je vous fait c'est de ne pas dire à grand-père à quel vous avez déshonorez les Lannister et les Baratheon. Vous pouvez disposer.» Finit par la congédier Mary.

Un silence tomba à nouveau. Cercei refusait de bougeait et Mary soutenait toujours son regard. Et dire qu'à une époque, tout ce que voulait Mary c'était ressembler à sa mère. A la plus belle femme de Westeros. Ce temps était bien révolu et heureusement.

Cercei finit par capituler et se retourna pour sortir mais Mary l'interpella.

«S'il vous plaît mère, à l'avenir ne vous permettez pas de venir dans mes appartements. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de discuter autour d'un thé ou dans votre cas d'un verre de vin, comme réparer vos bêtises et celles de votre fils.»

Une fois sa mère partie, Mary prit une profonde inspiration et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle enleva le bracelet en or serti d'une pierre jaune qu'elle avait au poignet. La princesse ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son objectif : Garett.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous ;) merci de lire mon histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre VI

**Tyarra**

«Ils tiennent mon fils.» Souffla Tywin tenant dans sa main le mot qui venait tout juste de leur parvenir.

Tyarra regarda les différentes expressions des Seigneurs présents autour de la table. Ils étaient pour la plupart inquiets. Se demandant sûrement comment sortir Jaime de là.

«Il faut retourner à Castral Roch.»

«Non, demandons la paix, nous pou...» Fit son grand-oncle Kevan.

Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'un verre se cassant. C'était Tyrion. Tyarra regarda son père qui avait une mine sombre.

« Voilà ce qu'il reste de la paix.» Dit Tyrion en regardant les morceaux de verre éparpillés sur le sol. « Robb Stark n'acceptera jamais la paix maintenant que la tête de son père a été séparé de son corps.»

Il n'avait pas tord. Tyarra se souvint quand Mary leur avait annoncé la nouvelle de la mort d'Eddard Stark. Le choc et la colère avaient submergé la plupart des Seigneurs de l'ouest. C'était la chose plus stupide que Joffrey pouvait faire. La plus stupide et la plus folle. Déjà qu'ils avaient perdu la trace d'Arya Stark. Cela n'arrangeait pas la mauvaise position qu'ils avaient dans cette guerre.

«Sortez tous.» Finit par Ordonner Tywin.

Tyarra se leva mais Tywin la retint ainsi que Garett et Tyrion.

«Tyarra, Garett contactez Mary et Tymon.»

Les deux s'exécutèrent et bientôt, les images de Mary et Tymon apparurent.

«Tymon où es-tu ?»

«En mer d'été.» Répondit simplement Tymon avant de sourire à sa soeur et son père.

Tymon s'était mit en tête depuis quelques temps déjà de partir à la recherche de leur grand-oncle Gerion et de «rugissante», l'épée ancestrale de la famille Lannister au grand mécontentement de Tyrion et Tywin. L'un comme l'autre ayant peur qu'il n'en revienne jamais, même si Tywin ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais.

«Tu rentres immédiatement. J'ai besoin de tu diriges une flotte pour protéger Port Réal de Stannis Baratheon.»

«Bien.» Soupira le capitaine. «Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu me demande cela. J'ai déjà envoyé Darren vers les côtes d'Essos. Je n'aurais qu'à le rejoindre.»

Tywin n'ajouta pas grand chose et se tourna ensuite vers Mary.

«Je t'envoie Garett, vous irez tous les deux vous occuper de Stannis et Renly quand tu sentiras le moment opportun.»

Les deux oncles de Mary avaient renier le droit à la couronne de Joffrey. Stannis déclarait qu'il était le successeur logique de Robert et Renly soutenait le droit de Steffon avant que l'on apprenne que Steffon avait renoncer à son droit et l'avait donné à Renly. Un bordel sans nom. De l'avis de Tyarra.

Stannis avait réussit à monter une armée avec quelques Seigneur des îles entourant Dragonstone et d'autres des terres de l'orage. Renly avait pour sa part plus de seigneurs des terres de l'orage sans compter tous les Seigneurs de la portée sauf le Seigneur de la maison Oakheart puisqu'il était l'époux de Genna, la soeur de Tywin. Le reste des Seigneurs des terres de l'orage soutenaient toujours Joffrey ou étaient neutres comme les Swann. Lady Alyn Swann née Baratheon qui était la soeur de Robert, Renly et Stannis, n'avait pas voulu prendre partie entre ses frères.

«Tu fais comme tu veux mais je veux que les Baratheon soient mis au pas.»

Après cela, Mary et Tymon mirent fin à la conversation et Garett parti se préparer pour son départ. Il ne restait plus que Tywin, Tyarra et Tyrion.

«Je vais à Harrenhall m'occuper des Stark.» Commença Tywin.

«Tyarra, tu retournes à Castral Roch diriger les terres de l'ouest. Stoppes les ennemis et les alliés qui se sentiront libres de profiter de mon absence.» Tyarra hocha simplement la tête. «Les Farman retournent avec toi pour protéger les côtes.»

Elle comprenait qu'il fallait toujours garder Castral Roch. C'était le siège visible du pouvoir des Lannister.

«Quant à toi.» Continua Tywin en regardant cette fois Tyrion. «Tu pars avec Garett pour Port Réal.»

«Faire quoi?» Demanda Tyrion confus.

«Gouverner à ma place. Je te nomme main jusqu'à mon retour. Tu vas calmer cet enfant roi et sa mère s'il le faut.»

«Mais pourquoi moi ?»

«Parce que tu es mon fils.» Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration était à prévoir. Les relations entre Tywin et Tyrion n'ont jamais été bonnes. Pas quand il avait épouser en cachette la mère de Tymon et ensuite quand Tywin l'avait forcé à épouser Fiona Leffort. «Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un incapable contre fait.» Poursuivit Tywin.

«Tu n'avais qu'à moitié raison.» Répondit Tyrion avec ironie.

«Mais tu comprends les enfants de cette guerre et je pense que tu as aussi compris que quelqu'un tient à nous voir en guerre avec les Stark.»

C'était une idée que Tyarra avait soumise à Tywin. Quand elle avait été sauvé son père, elle avait compris que quelqu'un avait menti à Catelyn Stark sur qui avait tenté d'assassiner son fils. Cela ne voulait qu'une chose, cette personne cherchait une guerre entre Stark et Lannister. Il ne le restait plus qu'à trouver qui et pourquoi.

«Tu aurais pu envoyer ma fille, elle est plus habile que moi.» Fit remarquer Tyrion.

Tyarra sourit face au compliment de son père. Il n'y avait pas meilleure sensation que d'être la fierté de ses parents. Elle savait que son père, les complimentait beaucoup ses frères, sa soeur et elle car il n'avait jamais été complimenté par son propre père.

«J'aurai pu faire cela, mais la réputation de Tyarra la précède. Ils se méfieraient tout de suite de la chuchoteuse mais...»

«Mais pas d'un nain ivrogne et lubrique comme moi.» Termina Tyrion. «Je vois et bien me voilà main du roi maintenant.» Fit il joyeusement en se levant.

***Lannister***

**Joanna**

Depuis l'annonce de la mort du Seigneur Stark, Joanna avait décidé de se faire petite. Elle n'avait rien se reprocher dans les faits mais étant une Lannister entourée d'hommes du nord, il valait mieux être discrète. Sans compter que la mort d'Eddard Stark l'avait personnellement touché. Des trois enfants de Morgana, elle était celle qui avait été le plus souvent à Winterfell bien qu'elle n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Ned Stark avait toujours été gentil avec elle alors même qu'il méprisait son père pour avoir tué le roi fou.

Pour son sixième jour de nom, il lui avait même offert un loup en bois, qu'elle avait toujours. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu elle avait treize ans. C'était les six mois qu'elle avait du passer à Winterfell après avoir accidentellement détruit un des plus ancien sanctuaire du pays. Sa grand-mère Aliénor n'avait pas voulu d'elle à Valanci pendant un an et son grand-père Tywin ne pouvait pas l'accueillir à Castral Roch à ce moment là. Lord Eddard avait alors généreusement proposé de l'accueillir chez lui. Elle s'était bien entendu avec Lyarra et Jon. Moins avec Sansa et Theon. Arya, Bran et Rickon étaient encore jeunes mais très gentils. Mais le pire avait toujours été Robb.

A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils se disputaient. Ils s'étaient une fois même battus. Lady Stark avait fini par proposer de les empêcher de se voir jusqu'à la fin de son séjour à Winterfell. Lord Eddard Stark avait lui insister pour qu'ils restent tous les deux dans le bois sacrés tant qu'ils ne s'excusaient pas l'un envers l'autre.

Joanna se souvient d'y être resté deux jours et demi, sans manger. Jon et Lyarra venait leur donner de l'eau et les inciter à s'excuser mais rien n'y avait fait. Aucun n'avait cédé. Lord Stark avait alors fini par se ranger du côté de sa femme et Robb et Joanna ne s'étaient plus parlé jusqu'au départ de Joanna pour Castral Roch.

Lord Stark avait été un homme bon et d'honneur. Un homme qui aimait sa famille, maintenant il était mort à cause de Joffrey. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela?

La question hantait Joanna depuis quelques jours. Il avait toujours été impulsif c'est vrai, et Joanna avait déjà entendu Steffon raconter comment Joffrey avait éventré une chatte pleine pour en faire sortir les bébés chatons. Mais, il n'était pas bête. Elle se souvenait d'un garçon gouverné par ses émotions mais pas d'un imbécile. Avait-il changé à ce point ?

Les pas de Joanna la conduire vers la tente de sa mère. Cette dernière n'en sortait plus depuis l'annonce. Joanna la laissait pleurer non seulement la mort d'Eddard mais aussi celle de Robert et de Jon.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la rivière et finit par s'y installer. Ses yeux fixèrent l'eau paisible et son esprit se mit à dériver sur la guerre.

La guerre. Sa toute première guerre. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que cela se passerait comme cela. Sa mère d'un côté et sa famille paternelle de l'autre. Elle n'avait pas pensé que se serait contre les Stark. Plus les Martel mais ceux-là étaient calmes.

Tyarra avait sans doute raison, quelqu'un voulait une guerre entre ses deux familles. Et ils devait qui c'était, parce que qu'en ce moment les Lannister ne contrôlaient rien, pire ils étaient contrôlés tout comme les Stark.

C'était la deuxième raison de la présence de Joanna dans l'armée du Nord. Hormis garder un œil sur ses parents, elle devait découvrir qui avait dit était celui qui avait dit à Lady Stark pour la fausse culpabilité de Tyrion. Elle avait voulu commencé de suite, avec la mort de son mari Lady Stark était un peu plus fragile mais Robb ne la laissait pas approcher.

Peut-être l'aurait-il même fait prisonnière si elle n'était pas une princesse. Malgré ce que Joanna disait, elle savait qu'il n'était pas bête, si il lui faisait quoique se soit il aurait des problèmes avec la Reine Aliénor.

«Que fais-tu ici toute seule ?»

Joanna tourna la tête pour voir Alan Varsovi. Elle le connaissait depuis son enfance, c'était le fils d'un des généraux de Valanci. Elle avait été contente de savoir qu'il était maintenant aux ordres de sa mère. C'était au moins un visage amical parmi tous ceux hostiles.

«Je réfléchissais au ridicule de cette guerre.» Répondit elle alors qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle.

«Mon père dit que toutes les guerres sont ridicules.»

«Un homme avisé.»

«Et pourtant il était le premier à suivre ta mère en guerre.» Ricana Alan.

«C'est le charme des Renart.» Plaisanta Joanna.

«Alors ? Comment c'était ?»

Alan n'avait pas besoin de préciser, Joanna savait déjà de quoi il parlait. De son départ. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Joanna n'avait toujours eu qu'un seul rêve : aller à Nimris et devenir une mistria.

L'île de Nimris était une île aussi grande que toutes les terres de l'ouest, où s'était établis un grand ordre guerrier appelé Mistriles divisé en deux factions : les Mistrias pour les femmes et les Vistriles pour les hommes.

A quatorze ans, Joanna avait été accepté sur l'île et était parti y suivre la formation dont elle rêvait tant.

«C'était merveilleux.» Répondit-elle.

Et encore le mot était faible. Elle avait appris tellement de chose là-bas, des choses que la plupart des gens de sauraient jamais. Des choses, qu'elle ne pourrait elle même jamais révélé puisqu'elle en avait fait le serment. Après quatre ans là bas, Nimris était devenu sa maison encore plus que Valanci et Westeros. Elle y avait été à sa place parmi ses sœurs et ses frères de combat.

Laisser Nimris et ses habitants avait été dur mais nécessaire pour Joanna. Elle devait aidé sa famille en guerre. Tywin avait exigé son retour.

**Robb**

Robb mangeait dans une des grandes tentes qui servaient de cantine pour l'armée avec Theon et d'autres fils de Seigneurs. Si il devait bien trouvé une autre utilité au soutient de Morgana Renart dans cette guerre hormis le fait qu'elle ai gonflé leur rang avec ses vingt-cinq milles soldats, c'était sans doutes l'apport matériel et surtout magique.

Des tentes chauffées magiquement, moins de soldats morts ou blessés gravement. C'était un luxe, qu'il accueillait volontiers.

«Regardez qui ose se montrer.» Dit Marvin Ryswell en fixant l'entrée de la tente.

Robb regarda à son tour et vit Joanna accompagnée d'un soldat de l'armée de Morgana s'avancer vers les plats. Un colère sans nom, s'empara de Robb. La seule chose qu'il voulait à ce moment c'était lui trancher la tête et l'envoyé à Tywin Lannister. Ces chiens de Lannister avaient tué son père. Robb ne savait pas ce qui le retenait d'aller tuer le régicide. Bien sûr qu'il le savait: ses sœurs Arya et Sansa. Bien que cette dernière lui avait envoyé un mot lui disant de venir plier le genou devant Joffrey. Il avait d'abord été en colère que sa soeur lui demande une telle chose et avait ensuite choisi d'accéder en parti à la demande de sa soeur. C'est à dire aller à Port Réal mais avec une armée et non pas de plier le genou mais de faire regretter aux Lannister leurs actes. Ils savaient déjà qu'ils étaient en partie responsable de l'accident de Bran et de sa tentative d'assassinat.

Mais maintenant, il voulait exterminer cette famille une bonne fois pour toute. Ils ne méritaient pas de vivre, pas après ce qu'il était arrivé à Elia Martel et ses enfants. Pas après qu'ils aient décapité son père.

En peu de temps bien des choses avaient changé, son père mourrait, il devenait le chef de la famille Stark et maintenant il était roi du Nord. Les bannerets de son père qui au départ, le critiquait pour sa jeunesse et son inexpérience avaient tous plié le genoux devant lui, le faisant Roi.

Le titre était prestigieux mais Robb ne se sentait pas meilleur ou plus important pour autant. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se venger des Lannister et repartir dans le Nord à Winterfell avec sa famille.

«Elle a changé depuis la dernière fois.» Fit un des fils Manderly qui l'avait déjà vu à Winterfell.

«Dans cette tenue, elle est à croquer.» Dit Domeric Bolton.

La tenue de Joanna était particulière. Les femmes de Westeros ne portaient que des robes la plupart du temps. Ils avait vu aussi des femmes dans l'armée de Morgana vêtues de tenue de guerre avec des armure. Mais ce que portait Joanna était d'un autre style. C'était une combinaison rouge, dans ce que Robb supposait être du cuire ou un dérivé et bien qu'elle ne montre aucune once de peau hormis son visage, la combinaison laissait voir toutes les formes de la princesse de Valanci. Ce qui suffisait aux jeunes hommes pour s'imaginer bien des choses.

«C'est une Lannister.» Dit avec dégoût Robett Glover.

«Et alors ? C'est surtout une mistria, vous n'avez jamais entendu ce que l'on dit d'elles?» Intervint Jon Dustin.

La plupart des jeunes hommes autour de la table secouèrent la tête.

«Bande d'ignorants, outre le fait que se soient des espionnes expérimentées et des combattantes redoutables, elle sont surtout connu pour maîtriser l'art de la torture et du plaisir. On dit qu'une nuit avec une mistria en vaut milles avec la plus douée des prostitués.» Poursuivit le jeune homme.

Robb trouvait cette discussion ridicule. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça, pour lui Joanna n'avait rien de séduisant, encore moins de sexuellement attirant et surtout parler ainsi de la princesse entouré de plusieurs soldats de son royaume était suicidaire. Mais avant que Robb ait pu demander à la tablée d'arrêter, Theon se leva avec un énorme sourire sur son visage.

«Princesse Joanna !» S'exclama le fer-né en allant à la rencontre de la blonde.

«Theon.» Dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

«Cela faisait quelques jours que tu ne nous avais pas honorés de ta présence.»

«Je ne savais pas que ma compagnie te manquait Theon.» Dit-elle ennuyée.

«C'était surtout curieux.»

«Et de quoi ?»

«Tu es une mistria maintenant non ?»

«Ma tenue devrait te donner une réponse.» Répondit Joanna ironique.

«Il y a plusieurs rumeurs sur votre sujet.»

La respiration de Robb se stoppa. Il n'allait quand-même pas faire ça. Non, Theon était beaucoup de chose mais pas suicidaire.

«Ah oui ?»

«Oui et je me disais que tu pourrais les confirmer ou pas.»

«Je peux toujours essayé.» Accepta Joanna en haussant les épaules.

«Est-il vrai que l'on vous torture pendant des jours pour que vous ne ressentiez plus la douleur? » Commença Theon.

Robb relâcha la pression. C'était une question banale.

«Techniquement c'est faux. Parce que c'est tous les soirs.» Sourit Joanna.

Était-ce vrai ? Robb en doutait.

«Et est-il vrai que vous pouvez contrôler quelqu'un par la pensée ?»

«C'est faux.»

Robb pouvait voir que Joanna commençait déjà à s'agacer.

«Theon arrête de tourner autour du pot et poses ta véritable question.» Lui ordonna-t-elle.

«Bien, la plupart des Mistriles prêtes allégeance à un seigneur, un roi ou autre ?»

«C'est exact.» Répondit la blonde.

«Ce qui ne prête pas allégeance ou qui n'ont pas encore eu à le faire font quoi ?»

«Ils louent leurs services, pour tuer, protéger ce genre de chose.»

«Et tu n'a pas prêté allégeance toi ?»

«Non.»

Theon sourit.

«Est-ce cher ?»

Joanna leva un sourcil étonnée mais répondit quand-même.

«Cela dépend de la personne.»

«Tu prendrais combien toi ?»

«Putain à quoi il joue?» Demanda Domeric tout bas pour que seuls Robb et les autres entendent.

«Cela dépend de la demande.» Répondit Joanna suspicieuse.

«Une nuit avec toi.» Dit soudainement Theon. «J'ai de quoi payer tu sais.» Poursuivit-il en sortant une bourse pleine d'argent.

Et merde se dit Robb. Le roi vit autour de lui les soldats rouge de colère se lever et prendre leurs armes mais Joanna qui regardait toujours Theon leur fit signe de la main de se rasseoir.

«Et qu'espères-tu de cette supposée nuit ?» Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

Robb en fut dégoûté. Elle n'allait quand-même pas accepter ça. Theon venait de la traiter comme la dernière des prostitués devant ses sujets.

«Et bien tout ce que tu peux me faire découvrir.»

«Ça tombe bien.» Dit Joanna en s'approchant un peu plus près de Theon. «Il y a quelque chose que l'on m'a apprit que je n'ai jamais pu tester en vrai. C'est une pratique tellement excitante mais les hommes sont plutôt réticents .»

«Des trouillards.» Dit Theon en sous entendant que lui ne l'était pas.

«Peut-être qu'avec toi je pourrais enfin.» Dit la blonde en regardant Theon dans les yeux. «Laisse moi te l'expliquer.»

«Là ? Maintenant ? Devant tout le monde ?» Demanda Theon hésitant.

Joanna hocha doucement la tête.

«Je n'ai rien à cacher et toi ?»

«Non plus vas-y j'écoute.»

Le fer-né tourna la tête pour lancer un sourire victorieux à Robb et aux autres avant que Joanna ne prenne sa tête pour qu'il la regarde à nouveau.

«D'abord, il faut t'allonger sur le dos. Je me mettrais au dessus de toi. Je passerai mes mains sur ton corps.»

Robb voyait les mains de Joanna caresser Theon. Il devait mettre fin à cela mais il était incapable de bouger ou d'ouvrir la bouche pour dit quoique se soit.

«Tout en te faisant des baisers dans le cou.»

Elle le fit pour de vrai.

«Je te déshabillerai. D'abord ton haut puis ton bas.»

Elle ne le fit pas au grand soulagement de Robb.

«Je continuerai mes baisers et mes caresses sur tout ton corps. Je commencerai par ton torse en descendant plus bas. Toujours plus bas.»

Théon était ravis et cela commençait à se voir à travers son pantalon. Joanna le remarqua aussi et sourit en faisant un clin d'oeil au fer-né. Elle continua à parler mais cette fois personne n'entendit ce qu'elle disait à Theon car elle chuchotait à son oreille. La bosse de Theon avait doublé de volume et la main gauche de Joanna se frayait un chemin vers elle. Mais alors que tout le monde s'attendait à la voir toucher son entrejambe, Joanna fit tomber Theon au sol et se mit au-dessus de lui. Elle avait un poignard collé sur l'entrejambe de Theon et elle regardait avec une haine et un mépris tel que même Robb ne voulait pas qu'ils lui soient destinés.

«Et une fois que tu es prêt je te coupe ce qui te sert semble-t-il de cerveau. Et ne t'en fais pas cette une technique pour que même sans vive quand-même. J'enverrai ensuite ton membre encore chaud à ton père »

La plupart des hommes présents, Robb comprit, grimacèrent ou se tinrent instinctivement l'entrejambe.

Elle appuya avec le poignard et Theon gémit.

«Je suis Joanna Renart, Princesse de Valanci, Lady de Trini, Protectrice des terres et des montagnes de l'est de Valanci. Membre du prestigieux ordre des Mistriles. Fille de Jaime Lannister et de Morgana Renart. Je suis une Lannister de Castral Roch. La prochaine fois que tu m'insultes de la sorte en me traitant comme une vulgaire prostitué, je t'arrache les couilles avec les dents et anéanti ensuite les îles de fer, ce n'était pas comme si elles étaient importantes. Vous n'êtes que des déchets, des parasites sans aucune valeur. Regardes toi, l'homme qui t'as enlevé à ta famille est mort et la première chose que tu fais c'est de jurer allégeance à son fils. Eh bien, les Stark sont au moins bon pour cela: dresser leurs animaux de compagnie. Dit moi Theon, tu frétilles de la queue devant toutes les femmes de petites vertus ou pas, pour le plaisir ou juste pour cacher que tu voudrais le faire devant Robb seulement. Si ce n'est que ça, il y a une tente particulière au fond du campement de ma mère ou tu peux assouvir tes fantasmes. Tu peux même demander à ce que quelqu'un prenne l'apparence de ton cher roi.»

Elle se leva et sorti de la tente sous le regard ahuris de tous les hommes présents. Mais sous le regard bouillonnant de Robb.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre VII

Mary

L'arrivée de Tyrion et de Garett permit à Mary de souffler un peu avec Joffrey et de s'occuper un peu plus de ce qui se passait dans les terres de l'orage. Elle correspondait avec son cousin Lyonel, qui lui donnait les dernières nouvelles.

Mary essayait de retourner le problème dans sa tête de toutes les manières possible mais elle ne savait pas comment faire plier Stannis et Renly sans utiliser la force. Stannis avait eu la confirmation par Eddard Stark de la bâtardise de Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen. Le plus logique était de soutenir Steffon mais il n'en faisait rien. Lyonel avait dit à Mary que leur oncle remettait aussi en question sa propre naissance et celle de Steffon, sous le prétexte que si Cercei avait pu concevoir Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen hors du lit conjugal, elle avait très bien pu le faire pour la conception de Steffon et de Mary. C'était ridicule, il y a encore deux ans à son seizième jour de nom Stannis lui avait dit en personne que Mary lui rappelait sa mère.

Quant à Renly, il était avec les Tyrell ( pas étonnant vu sa relation avec Loras Tyrell ), il avait semble-t-il épouser Margeary Tyrell pour forger une alliance. Il avait manipulé Steffon pour obtenir qu'il renonce à son droit plus que légitime au trône de Fer. Il était le seul fils légitime de Robert et Renly lui avait enlevé cela.

Sur le chemin vers les jardins, Mary croisa avec ses dames de compagnie, Sansa.

«Lady Sansa.» Salua la princesse suivit de ses dames.

«Princesse Mary, Lady Alys, Lady Megan.» Répondit Sansa d'un ton détaché.

«Nous allions vers les jardins, voulez vous joindre à nous ?» Proposa Megan.

Mary se souvenait que Megan lui avait déjà dit, qu'elle avait de la peine pour la jeune Stark avec tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il y avait de quoi, Sansa errait la plupart du temps dans les couloirs quand Joffrey ne réclamait pas sa présence. Mary étudia Sansa d'un peu plus près. Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune fille qui rêvait de se marier et de devenir Reine. Elle avait perdu ses illusions et surtout elle avait comprit la réalité de la vie de la manière la plus cruelle qu'il soit. Mary distingua quelque chose dans les yeux bleus de Sansa, un feu et un potentiel qui devait être exploité de la bonne manière.

«Eh bien oui pourquoi pas...»

«Non.» Intervint Mary.

Megan, Alys et Sansa la regardèrent surprises.

«Excusez-moi princesse je ne voulais pas vous importuner avec ma présence.» Dit rapidement Sansa.

«Ta présence ne m'importune en aucun cas, ce que je voulais dire était simplement que je ne voulais plus aller dans les jardins. Je veux aller en ville et j'aimerai que tu m'accompagne.» Sourit Mary.

«Moi ?» Demanda Sansa septique. «Mais pourquoi moi ?»

«J'ai envie de te connaître un peu plus, après tout nous serons sœurs un jour.»

Mary vit le visage de Sansa se renfrogner à la mention voilée de son mariage avec Joffrey.

«Si c'est ce que vous voulez.» Accepta doucement la petite rousse.

«Parfait.» Sourit Mary. « Vas te changer et retrouve moi dans mes appartements quand tu es prête.»

Sansa inclina la tête et partie en direction de ses appartements.

«Qu'es tu derrière la tête ?» Demanda Alys une fois la jeune Stark loin d'elles.

«C'est une future reine, je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état. Je dois lui enseigner certaines choses.» Répondit simplement Mary en s'en allant.

***Lannister***

**Sansa**

Quand Sansa fut prête, elle alla comme demandé dans les appartement de la princesse Mary. La jeune Stark se demandait ce que la princesse pouvait bien lui vouloir. Allait-elle l'humilier comme le faisait Joffrey ? Non Mary avait l'air gentille.

'La reine Cercei aussi en avait l'air et Joffrey également. Ces monstres méritent de mourir pour avoir tué père.' Fit une voix dans sa tête.

Sansa secoua la tête, pour faire taire la voix. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de penser mais plus le temps passait plus Sansa était d'accord avec cette voix. Elle était partagée entre la colère et la culpabilité. Si seulement elle avait été moins bête de croire Joffrey, si seulement elle avait été une meilleure soeur pour Arya comme lui avait demandé Lyarra. Si seulement Lady était là.

Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour retourner à Winterfell avec sa famille. Sansa se souvint d'une des dernières paroles que Lyarra lui avait dites: « Tu sera la grande sœur là-bas. Prends soins d'Arya, je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas bien mais n'oublies pas : Quand la neige tombe et que les vents glacés soufflent, le loup solitaire meurt mais la meute survie. N'oublies pas nos mots Sansa, l'hiver vient, il le fait toujours. Tu es Sansa Stark de Winterfell, tu peux survivre au plus rude des hivers. Je t'aime petite soeur prends soin de toi. »

Sansa avait lamentablement échoué à être la grande soeur. Toutes les fois où Arya avait eu besoin d'elle, elle s'était focalisé sur Joffrey. Tout était de sa faute, elle avait envie de vomir de dégoût envers elle-même.

Elle finit par arriver devant les appartements de la princesse et les gardes la laissèrent entrer.

«Princesse Mary ?» Appela Sansa ne voyant pas la jeune femme.

«Je suis là.» Fit une voix derrière son dos.

Sansa sursauta et se retourna pour voir la princesse lui sourire. Elle avait un sourire doux mais Sansa se méfia, Mary était aussi la soeur de Joffrey, elle devait sûrement être pire que lui.

«Tu es prête ? Moi aussi. Laisse moi le temps de mettre une cape et nous pourrons y aller.»

Sansa n'attendit pas longtemps et une fois Mary fin prête, elle la suivit hors du donjon rouge. Mary l'emmena en ville au milieu des gens, ce qui surprit Sansa. La princesse parlait avec eux, écoutait leur doléances, leur promettait de parler au roi pour eux et des fois donnait de l'argent. Mary présentait aussi Sansa comme la prochaine reine.

Les gens se mirent alors à parler à Sansa. La jeune fille essayait de répondre du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais n'était pas vraiment à l'aise.

Mary finit par l'emmener près des ports. Mary fixait l'horizon avait un air serein que Sansa lui enviait. Mary semblait en paix alors que le royaume était à feu et à sang. Son frère avait été enlevé et elle passait tranquillement son temps avec les gens du peuple. Sansa voulait comprendre pourquoi.

«Pourquoi vous faites tout cela ?»

Mary se tourna vers elle.

«Quoi donc ? Je fais beaucoup de choses il faut préciser.»

«Parler avec ses gens, être gentille avec eux. Votre famille est en guerre et vous vous promenez tranquillement dans les rues. Pourquoi vouloir que je vienne ?»

Mary sourit.

«Les gens de haute naissance méprisent souvent ceux de basse naissance. Ils oublient une chose importante qui est : que même si ce sont les seigneurs qui les soutiennent ou pas, qui leur permettent d'avoir du pouvoir, il ne faut pas sous estimer le peuple. Le peuple s'en fout de qui est roi, qui se marie avec qui, qui couche avec et surtout qui est l'enfant de qui. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est vivre décemment, que ses enfants ait de quoi se nourrir et qu'il soit en sécurité. Si ces trois choses ne sont pas assurées, on perd l'amour du peuple. Un peuple qui a faim est plus dangereux que le plus féroce des Seigneurs. Tu vas être reine Sansa, il faut que tu apprennes certaines choses, il faut que le peuple voit que tu te soucies de lui. La considération du peuple peut faire une différence entre ta perte et ta survie.»

Les paroles de Mary surprirent Sansa. Jamais elle n'avait pensé ainsi. Sa mère disait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas froisser les Seigneurs mais elle ne parlait jamais des petites gens à leur service. Pourtant, elle se souvenait qu'à Winterfell, son père invitait toujours un soldat ou un serviteur à leur table le soir.

«En outre.» Poursuivit Mary. «J'avais promis à ton frère de veiller sur ton père, ta soeur et toi. J'ai échouer pour le Seigneur Stark et pour Arya mais je peux encore faire les bonnes choses avec toi.»

Sansa fronça les sourcils. Robb avait demandé cela à Mary?

«Pourquoi Robb vous demanderait de veiller sur nous ?»

«Pas Robb, Jon.»

Jon ? C'était surprenant. Pas qu'il veuille qu'Arya et leur père soient en sécurité mais elle. Sansa ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec Jon. Plus jeune, elle n'adressait la parole ni à lui, ni à Lyarra. Les choses avaient changé, une fois où Lyarra avait prit son partie face à Arya. Depuis lors, Sansa avait commencé à voir Lyarra différemment. Mais Jon avait toujours été une autre histoire.

«Il m'avait dit que vous n'aviez pas de bonnes relations tous les deux mais que tu étais quand-même sa soeur et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il t'arrive quoique se soit.»

Un petit silence les enveloppa, bercé par les bruits de la mère.

«Sansa, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose très vite. Ici, les gens ne sont pas ce qu'ils paraissent être. Il n'y a ni gentils, ni méchants, ni bons, ni mauvais. Il y a simplement des joueurs plus ou moins habiles. Chaque choses faites pour toi, chaque mots dit en ta présence, il faut que tu les analyse et que tu te demande pourquoi. Pourquoi Loras Tyrell te donnes une rose à toi plutôt qu'une autre, pourquoi Joffrey à menti, pourquoi ton père à fait ce qu'il à fait, pourquoi on te sourit. Pourquoi je suis gentille avec toi. Tout. Il te faut comprendre le motivations des gens qui t'entourent. Des fois, il te faudra les laisser faire, des fois il te faudra les contrer, mais le plus important c'est de les laisser croire qu'ils peuvent te manipuler. Tout ceci, chère Sansa, s'appelle: le jeu des trônes. Ton père y a jouer avec ses règles du Nord et il a perdu. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à lui, retiens ceci : quand on joue au jeu des trônes on gagne ou on meurt.»

***Lannister***

Sansa était de nouveau dans ses appartements, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Pendant sa discussion avec Mary, elles avaient vu des gardes commencer à tuer des enfants au hasard. Une fois le choc passé Mary avait ordonné à ses gardes d'escorter Sansa jusqu'au Donjon rouge, alors qu'elle s'en allait vers les gardes royaux.

«Voilà ma dame vous êtes prête pour manger avec le roi et sa famille.» Fit sa servante.

Sansa se regarda dans le miroir. La servante avait fait un bon travail avec sa coiffure. Elle repensa aux mots de Mary, disant qu'il fallait mieux considérer les petites gens.

«Dis moi comment tu t'appelles.»

«Véra ma dame.»

«Eh bien Véra, merci de m'aider et de prendre soin de moi.»

«Je ne fais que mon travail.»

«Merci quand-même.» Sourit Sansa.

Elle quitta ensuite ses appartements pour aller dans l'aile réservée à la famille royale. Quand elle arriva, il y avait déjà Joffrey, Myrcella, Tommen et la reine.

«Bonsoir vos altesses.» Les salua-telle avec une révérence.

Joffrey ne fit même pas attention à elle. Tommen et Myrcella lui sourirent avec joie. Cercei avait un sourire faux. Tous ses sourires étaient faux. Sansa se demandait comment elle ne l'avait pas vu avant. Elle s'assied près de Myrcella et attendit le reste des participants en parlant avec la princesse. Bien vite Tyrion et Garett Lannister firent leur apparition.

Le nain salua joyeusement tout le monde, si Tommen et Myrcella étaient encore une fois contents, Cercei lança un regard glacial à Tyrion. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Comprit Sansa. Mais pourquoi ? Garett fut plus sobre dans ses salutations. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait, mais à sa dernière visite à Winterfell Sansa avait quatre ans. Elle se souvenait vaguement de lui faisant voler des papillons magiques pour qu'elle puisse rire. Il en était de même pour son frère Aaron. La seule dont Sansa se souvenait parfaitement était leur soeur Joanna, qui avait passé un moment à Winterfell il y a quelques années. Joanna avait toujours intrigué Sansa.

Des hurlements sortirent Sansa de ses pensées.

«Monstre!»

«Princesse calmez-vous !»

«Mary !»

La princesse Mary arriva couverte de sang et en pleures. Elle regarda Joffrey avec colère.

«Espèce de monstre ! N'as-tu donc aucune humanité!» Cria-t-elle.

Garett qui s'était levé au moment où Mary était apparut, s'approcha d'elle.

«Mary calmes toi.»

«Ne me dit pas de me calmer! C'est un monstre !» Pleura-t-elle furieuse.

«Dis-nous ce qui se passe.» Tenta Tyrion lui aussi aux côtés de sa nièce.

«Il les a fait tués! Ils sont tous morts!»

Sansa regarda Joffrey surprise. Il avait encore ce sourire satisfait sur le visage. Le même qu'il avait quand il avait ordonné la décapitation de son père. Sansa frissonna.

«Qui as-t-il fait tuer ?»

«Ce n'était que des bâtards de notre père, de la vermine. Je n'ai fait que ce qui devait être fait depuis longtemps.» Se vanta Joffrey. «Et encore, il reste ce bâtard à Accalmie.»

«Si il lui arrive quoique ce soit, je te jure que la plus grande menace pesant sur ton trône ne sera ni les Stark ni nos oncles mais moi. Je soulèverai le peuple contre toi!» Rugit Mary avant que Garett ne parvienne à la sortir de la salle.

***Lannister***

Garett

Garett regarda Mary pleurer doucement dans son lit. Elle n'arrêtait pas depuis qu'il l'avait ramener. Il avait du utiliser la magie pour la nettoyer et la changer. Il comprenait sa douleur. Il ne connaissait personne aimant plus sa famille que Mary. Mary s'était toujours fait un devoir de connaître tous ses demis-frères et sœurs. Elle les protégeaient toujours avec hargne et prenait soin d'eux avec passion. Elle avait vu leur corps joncher les rues de la villes ou flotter sur l'eau. Cela avait dû être horrible pour elle.

Outre cela, Garett se demanda pourquoi Joffrey avait fait cela. Mais il avait déjà sa petite idée. Il y avait cette rumeur selon laquelle Joffrey, Tommen et Myrcella n'étaient pas les enfants de Robert mais ceux de Jaime. Son père à lui, leur oncle. Garett n'avait pas voulu y croire. Il le refusait toujours, pourtant, Mary le lui avait confirmé.

Le prince se sentait déçu des actions de son père. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus, surtout avec Mary dans cet état. Il parti dans une autre pièce contacter Tywin, mieux valait que leur grand-père ne voit pas Mary dans une position aussi vulnérable.

Bien vite Tywin répondit.

«Que se passe-t-il ?»

«Joffrey a fait tuer tous les bâtards de Robert. Je sais que tu te moque d'eux mais reconnais que l'image que renvoie Joffrey n'est pas bonne.»

«Je vois.»

«Il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas normal.»

«Que veux-tu dire ?»

«Je sais que Joffrey a toujours été difficile mais là cela frôle le ridicule. Il n'est pas lui-même, je ne saurais dire comment ni pourquoi mais c'est bizarre. Il a toujours été lâche et cruel mais c'est autre chose.»

«Je me suis fais la même réflexion. Dis à Tyrion que regarder de plus près le cas de Joffrey, il faut le surveiller un peu plus.»

«Bien. As-tu des nouvelles de mon père ?»

«Joanna a dit qu'il allait bien.»

«D'accord.»

Garett raccrocha content que Joanna soit aux côtés de leurs parents mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aaron avait soudainement décidé de rester au Mur. Son frère ne leur répondait même plus quand ils essayaient de le contacter. Garett avait un mauvais pressentiments et il n'aimait pas ça.


	8. Chapitre 8

La dynastie des Lannister chapitre VIII

Bonne lecture ;)

**Joanna**

La lune rayonnait dans le ciel quand Joanna se décida enfin à aller voir son père. Elle avait longuement hésité surtout avec tout ce que Aaron lui avait dit, mais il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion avec lui.

La femme avança vers les gardes Tully qui gardaient les prisonniers et les dépassa sans qu'aucun ne s'en aperçoive. Joanna avança jusqu'à trouver son père et s'arrêta quand elle fut face à Jaime. Il était sale et blessé, ce qui était à prévoir. Mais dans l'ensemble, il semblait aller bien, au moins elle n'avait pas mentit à Tywin sur ce point.

Doucement elle s'assied à ses côtés et le regarda. Malgré la saleté, il semblait tel qu'il avait toujours été avant que Joanna ne parte pour l'île de Nimrys. Pourtant, Joanna avait l'impression de le voir plus clairement, avec un œil neuf. Était-ce elle qui avait changé ? Oui bien sûr. Était-ce lui qui avait changé ? Peut-être. Son père était fondamentalement le même, elle était juste assez grande pour voir ses défauts autant que ses qualités. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours vu mais qu'elle ne comprenait que maintenant. Il était là seul, sans personne pour le voir et il montrait ce qu'il ressentait. Avec Aaron, Garett et elle, il avait toujours cet air confiant et rassurant. Un air qu'ils avaient tous les trois toujours admiré. Là il ne ressemblait qu'à l'ombre de lui-même.

Avait-il peur ? Regrettait-il ses actes ? Pensait-il qu'il allait mourir ? Avait-il honte de lui ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune femme.

Après quelques minutes, Joanna finit par faire connaître sa présence et son père surprit leva la tête. Quand il la reconnue, il se détendit un peu et reprit cet air confiant qu'elle lui connaissait si bien mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle y croyait encore.

«Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais me voir.» Lança-t-il finalement.

Joanna haussa les épaules. « Il fallait que je m'occupe de mère. La mort de Lord Stark l'a beaucoup secouée comme tu dois t'en douter.»

«Joffrey à surpris tout le monde sur ce coup là.» Répondit Jaime.

«Vous n'auriez pas dû. D'après ce que j'ai compris,w Joffrey n'a jamais montré un esprit saint. C'était à prévoir, il est un pur produit Lannister après tout.» Joanna vit son père frémir. «Trois générations sans aucune lignée extérieure pour diversifier tout ça. Penses-tu que ce sont les dieux qui l'ont rendu ainsi pour vous punir Cercei et toi d'avoir jouer aux Targaryen ?»

«Je ne suis pas croyant.»

Peu de Lannister l'était, à part Joanna, Garett et Aaron mais ces trois là ne croyaient pas vraiment ils savaient simplement que des forces supérieures existaient. Les sorciers et par extension tout le continent d'Artos voyaient le monde différemment car ils avaient accès à capacités qui leur donnaient une perception différente de la vie.

«Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne crois pas que tu n'as pas une opinion sur le sujet. Et il faut bien trouver une explication au comportement de merde Joffrey. Penser que c'est une punition divine me semble pas mal.»

«Peut-être...» Finit par répondre Jaime.

« Aaron semblait bien prendre la nouvelle. Je n'en ai pas parlé avec Garett mais ça ne m'étonnerait qu'il soit déçu.»

«Et toi ?»

«C'était vraiment une nouvelle surprenante à entendre, mais j'en ai conclu que cela expliquait nombres de tes comportements. Je ne suis pas en colère, je m'attendais à mieux de toi c'est sûr mais ça fait longtemps que je sais que mère et toi vous n'êtes pas des dieux et que vous faites des erreurs comme n'importe qui. J'aurais juste aimé que tes erreurs à toi ne menacent pas toute notre famille. On est dans une position difficile.» Déclara Joanna.

Elle ne mentait pas, elle était déçue mais elle avait décidée de se focaliser sur autre que le fait que son père couche avec sa propre sœur jumelle.

«Je pense que j'en ai une vague idée.» Fit ironiquement le Lannister.

Joanna soupira et Jaime en profita pour changer de sujet.

«Tu as l'air changée, et plus mature. Nimrys t'as fait du bien.» Fit-il remarquer.

«Oui, je suis contente que vous ayez accepté que j'y aille.» Dit-elle reconnaissante.

Jaime sourit doucement. Le silence s'installa quelques minutes avant que Joanna ne parle à nouveau.

«Nous sommes venu à la conclusion que quelqu'un manipulait cette guerre dans l'ombre.»

Jaime fronça les sourcils. «Quelqu'un qui voulait une guerre entre les Lannister et les Stark ?»

Joanna hocha la tête.

«Une personne qui connaissait la vérité sur la naissance de Joffrey, Tomen et Myrcella. Qui a manipulé Lady Stark pour accusé oncle Tyrion d'être le commanditaire de la tentative d'assassinat du jeune Bran.»

«Les Martell ?» Proposa Jaime.

«Tu te doutes bien que nous y avons déjà pensé mais Léo a vérifié. Les Martell n'ont rien à voir la-dedans ou du moins pas encore.»

«Du coup, qui cela pourrait-il être ?»

«Nous avons pensé aux Baratheons. Avec Renly qui a capturé Steffon et Stannis qui réunit une flotte autour de Peyredragon mais ils n'ont pas l'air de comploter ensemble. Mary et Garett vont s'occuper d'eux. On verra bien ce que ça donne.»

«Bien. Que font les autres ?»

«Tyarra est retournée sur les terres de l'ouest défendre Castral Roc, il faut bien s'attendre à tout et ça me fait mal de le reconnaître mais Robb est bon en matière de stratégiee. Tymon rejoint en ce moment les côtes de Westeros. Les dieux seuls savent où se trouve Léo. Et pour Aaron, je suppose qu'il est toujours au Mur mais il ne répond plus.»

Jaime fronça les sourcils. «Que fait-il là-bas ?»

«Je ne sais pas, à la base il y est allé chercher Jon mais il m'a contacté pour que je prenne sa place ici et après il n'a plus donné de nouvelles. J'ai prévenu ma grand-mère et elle a dit qu'elle enverrait des hommes au Mur pour s'assurer qu'il va bien.»

«S'il te plaît tiens moi au courant. Et préviens moi quand tu auras des nouvelles de ton frère.»

Joanna hocha la tête et posa la main sur la joue de son père. Jaime se sentit instantanément propre et en meilleure forme qu'il ne l'avait été depuis sa capture. Un coup d'oeil sur son corps lui permit de voir qu'il avait également des vêtements propres. Il leva les yeux pour remercier Joanna mais celle-ci était déjà hors de vue.

Elle retourna vers le reste du campement et redevint à nouveau visible. Mais avant d'avoir pu se diriger vers sa tente, elle fut arrêté par un des gardes Stark.

«Princesse, votre présence est demandée dans la grande tente.» Joanna hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la dite tente. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Robb ?

**Robb**

Robb attendait l'arrivée de Joanna avec sa mère, Morgana ainsi que tous les Seigneurs. Ils avaient passé deux bonnes heures à débattre de la suite des opérations avant que quelqu'un ne soulève sa méfiance envers Joanna. Morgana avait défendu sa fille mais les hommes en particulier ceux du Nord n'étaient pas faciles à convaincre. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, lui-même ne faisait pas confiance à la princesse de Valanci.

Toutes les conversation se turent et Robb leva la tête pour voir l'objet de ses tourments apparaître.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» Demanda la blonde méfiante.

«Princesse Joanna, les Seigneurs du Nord et du Conflans ne vous font pas confiance et aimeraient connaître vos intentions.» Déclara Robb. «Votre mère a plaidé votre cause mais ne ne sommes pas convaincus.»

«Comme c'est étonnant de votre part mes Seigneurs.» Fit Joanna sarcastique. Du coin de l'œil Robb vit le regard désapprobateur que lança Morgana à sa fille. Cette dernière l'avait également remarqué mais ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. « Donc vous voulez savoir si je communique des informations à mon grand-père c'est ça ?»

Le silence accueillit sa question.

«La réponse est oui.»

La tension déjà bien présente sous la tente explosa. Robb resta stoïque malgré la rage qui commençait à le consumé surtout au vu du sourire que Joanna arborait. Elle avait fait exprès. Elle se jouait d'eux. Ils étaient en guerre, son père était mort, ses sœurs emprisonnées et Joanna se permettait de s'amuser avec eux.

«Du calme mes Seigneurs, laissez moi terminer. Oui effectivement, j'ai donné des informations à mon grand-père, mais seulement sur l'état de santé de mon père. Vous vous douter bien qu'il voulait savoir si son fils était encore en vie. Vous feriez tous la même chose mes seigneurs.»

«Comment pouvons nous vous faire confiance ?» Demanda Lord Manderly.

Joanna haussa les épaules. « C'est vous qui voyez , ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème. Comme je l'ai déjà dit je ne suis là que pour veiller sur mes parents à la place de mon frère.»

«Mais puisse que nous sommes tous réunis, je dois bien avouer que quelque chose me chiffonne et je pense que Lady Stark, pardon la Reine mère, pourrait m'éclairer sur le sujet.»

Robb regarda sa mère froncer les sourcils.

«En quoi puis-je vous éclairer princesse ?»

«Vous avez accusé mon oncle d'avoir envoyé un tueur pour votre fils Bran, mais d'où sortiez vous cette accusation ?»

«Je n'ai pas à vous répondre.» Répondit la Tully.

«Désolée, c'est juste que je suis arrivée en cour de route, j'aimerais juste savoir comment toute cette guerre a commencé.»

«Ce sont les Lannister qui ont commencé !» Cria quelqu'un dans la foule. Plusieurs cris d'approbation se firent entendre.

«En êtes-vous sûrs mes Seigneurs ?» Demanda Joanna toujours avec ce sourire narquois que Robb détestait tant. «Parce que de ma vision des choses, c'est après que mon oncle Tyrion ai été capturé que mon grand-père à pris les armes. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je demande à la Reine mère ce qui l'a poussé à croire que mon oncle était coupable d'un quelconque crime. N'êtes vous pas aussi curieux de savoir quels conditions vous ont mené à sacrifier vos hommes et vos fils ?»

Robb serra les dents. Il devait l'arrêter, il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle était une bonne oratrice. Elle savait parlé et captivé une foule, elle savait retourné les mots à son avantage. Elle n'était pas Tyarra mais pouvait tout de même retourner ses hommes contre lui. Pourtant, il savait qu'il y aurait plus de dégâts si il l'empêchait de parler. Les hommes pourraient penser qu'il a quelque chose à cacher et pourraient commencer à douter de lui. Il était en guerre, il ne pouvait pas se permette cela. Il regarda Morgana qui avait le regard fixé sur sa fille. Elle fronçait les sourcils avec curiosité comme si elle attendait de voir ce qu'allait dire Joanna. Morgana était dans une position délicate, elle avait beau se battre avec les Stark, il n'en restait pas moins que ses trois enfants étaient des Lannister. Robb savait bien que Morgana ne laisserait rien arrivé à ses enfants. Pour le moment Joanna était ici, Aaron toujours au Mur, il ne restait donc que Garett à défendre. Allait-elle les trahir ? Il ne le pensait pas mais il se devait de rester méfiant pour le bien de sa famille et de son royaume. C'est pourquoi, il avait demandé à sa mère de ne rien dire à Morgana sur son séjour à Port-réal.

Comme attendu, les mots de Joanna suffirent à faire quelques Seigneurs tourner la tête en direction de Catelyn. C'étaient surtout des Seigneurs du Conflans.

«Bien résumons la situation.» Déclara Joanna, ramenant l'attention vers elle. La blonde avait les yeux rivés sur Catelyn et ne la lâchait pas du regard. Robb avait un mauvais pressentiment. «Donc votre fils Bran est malencontreusement tombé d'une des tours de Winterfell. Grâce à l'aide de Valancie, il est vivant bien qu'il ne peut plus marcher. Vous m'en voyez désolée.»

La rage bouillonnait dans le corps de Robb, il s'étonnait presque de ne pas voir de la fumée s'évaporer de sa peau. Elle parlait de malchance alors que c'était son père qui avait poussé Bran.

«Quelques jours après que votre mari et vos filles soient partis pour Port-réal, votre fils a été attaqué. Par un individus quelconque qui avait un poignard d'une grande valeur. Cela vous a forcément amené à vous poser des questions sur la chute de votre fils. Vous avez aussitôt prit la direction de Port-réal.»

Le mauvais pressentiment de Robb revient de plein fouet, en même temps que le souvenir d'une conversation que Jon, Lyarra et lui avaient eu plus jeune à propos d'Aaron, Garett et Joanna.

_Jon et Lyarra venait de rentrer de leur voyage à Valanci. Robb avait toujours été envieux de son frère et de sa sœur qui allaient toujours dans le royaume magique. A chaque fois qu'il revenait, il leur demandait de lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait et vu. La conversation avait fini par dériver sur les trois petits-enfants de la reine, qui étaient eux aussi à Valanci en même temps que Jon et Lyarra. _

_« Joanna est incroyable, elle arrivait à deviner mes pensées. Elle le faisait rien qu'en me regardant.»_

Le déclic se fit pour Robb, comprenant enfin ce que la blonde faisait à sa mère, il dégaina rapidement son épée et se dirigea vers elle. Mais Joanna devait sûrement avoir anticipé sa réaction car elle contra l'épée de Robb avec son chakram.

«Robb !» «Joanna !» Crièrent leur mère en le rejoignant.

Robb vit le visage rouge de colère de Morgana. Elle avait aussi compris ce qu'il se passait. Sa mère à lui était par contre assez confuse comme les autres Seigneurs.

«Robb pourquoi as-tu attaqué Joanna ?» Demanda Catelyn.

«Elle usait de sa magie sur vous mère.» Siffla de colère Robb.

«Elle s'est permise de lire dans votre esprit Catelyn.» Ajouta Morgana furieuse.

«Comment je ne..» Bredouilla la rousse.

«Elle a orienté la conversation pour vous forcer à repenser aux événements, car elle cherchait une réponse.»

«Mes excuses Reine mère. Mais vous devez comprendre que j'avais besoin de savoir qui vous avait donné de faux renseignements.»

«Ils n'étaient pas faux, il ne m'aurait jamais mentit.» S'emporta quelque peu Catelyn.

«Ah oui ? Mon oncle n'a cessé de clamer son innocence pourtant. En quoi les paroles de Petyr Baelish ont-ils plus de valeurs que celles de mon oncle ? Je vous l'accorde, depuis la mort de sa femme n'est que l'ombre de lui-même. Il boit et se retrouve souvent dans des bordel mais ce n'est pas un meurtrier et encore un tueur d'enfant. Si les Dieux ne l'avaient pas jugé innocent, vous l'auriez fait exécuté purement et simplement juste à cause de votre naïveté à croire le premier venu. En faite, vous êtes celle à l'origine de cette guerre ridicule. Vous voulez que je vous raconte comment votre mari s'est fait prendre ? Vous allez voir c'est très drôle. Après que vous soyez parti avec votre petite information erronée, votre mari s'est permit de faire confiance à little finger. Quand il a selon lui trouvé la vérité sur la naissance de Joffrey, Tommen et Myrcella, il l'a fait savoir à votre cher Baelish qui a informé ma tante de ses intentions de déshériter Joffrey. Mary m'a raconté qu'il était celui qui a tenu en joue Lord Stark avec un poignard.»

«Vous mentez !» Cria presque Catelyn. Robb dû maintenir sa mère.

«Mentir ? Pourquoi faire ? Mes dires peuvent être confirmés par l'ensemble des personnes présentes le jour de l'arrestation de votre mari. Ce qui n'est pas le cas des dires de votre cher ami.»

Joanna baissa son chakram et le rangea. «Dites moi Reine mère ? Qu'est-ce que cela fait ? A cause de votre crédulité des milliers d'homme sont morts et d'autres continueront à le faire car c'est la guerre maintenant. J'imagine déjà les chansons et les livres parler de votre manque de discernement...»

«Joanna ça suffit !» Ordonna Morgana.

La blonde s'exécuta et s'inclina devant sa mère. Elle s'en alla sans dire un mot.

Morgana se tourna vers Robb et les autres personnes présentes.

«Ma fille est une Lannister, ses actions et ses paroles montrent clairement de quel côté elle est. Bien que son comportement m'ait fait terriblement honte et qu'elle refuse apparemment de reconnaître les tords de son père dans l'accident de Bran, elle n'a pas menti. Comme tu le sais Robb, j'ai pu parler à ton père pendant son emprisonnement. Petyr Baelish a vraiment fait ce que Joanna à dit. Si j'avais su qu'il était celui qui avait donné ses informations à ta mère, je vous aurai averti. Apparemment vous ne me faite pas confiance. Je peux le comprendre, je connais ma position dans cette guerre. Je vais demander à Joanna de s'en aller, j'espère que son départ apaisera quelque peu les tensions.»

Après cela Morgana sortit également de la tente et fût bientôt suivit de l'ensemble des seigneurs laissant à Robb et sa mère l'intimité dans ils avaient besoin pour dirigérer ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

«C'est, c'est de ma faute si Ned est mort...» Souffla Catelyn au bord des larmes.

La voir ainsi le remplit à la fois de tristesse et de rage. Tristesse car il ressentait clairement la culpabilité de sa mère et rage envers Joanna qui était celle ayant mit sa mère dans cet état. Il ne voulait rien de plus qu'à se moment précis lui transpercer le cœur avec son épée comme elle avait transpercé celui de sa mère avec ses paroles.

«Mère non, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Ce sont ses maudits Lannister. Je vous ai promit de venger père et de ramener Sansa et Aryes saines et sauves et je le ferai. Nous rentrerons ensuite à Winterfell retrouver Bran et Rickon.»

Catelyn sourit doucement avant de caresser avec une tendresse maternelle sa joue.

«Merci mon fils. J'ai foi en toi.»

* * *

Salut tout le monde ;)

J'espère que vous allez bien en cette période de confinement et que vous ne prenez pas de risque avec le virus.

A la prochaine :)


End file.
